


BREAKOUT (A GOT7 AU)

by markmywang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Murder, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller Bark, True Love, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markmywang/pseuds/markmywang
Summary: They thought they auditioned for an agency to become trainees. Little did they know, it was something different; something unexpected; something they woudn't imagine; something... dark.Was it really meant for their paths to cross? Did fate bring them together?Or someone did?





	1. DARKNESS

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: 
> 
> I just want to tell you all that this fanfic doesn't reflect all of the boys' and their parents' attitudes and behaviours. Plus this fic contains scenes about having anxiety attacks and violence. This is clearly an AU  fanfiction. Things that will happen here didn't happen in real life. If you love dark and angsty fanfics, go on. If you're not sure, don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> I hope you'll like this fic! All the love from me.
> 
> P.S.  
> First chapter will be in Bammie's POV but the rest will be in 3rd person. Enjoy!!!

It was dark. Silence filled the streets, the moon illuminating the starry sky. It was peaceful. I walked as I can feel the cool breeze of the wind brushing my cheeks. I shut my eyes. I felt free. I found myself in a park where me and my best friend Yugyeom used to spend most of our time when we were still kids. We were inseparable. I sat down on a swing and started to reminisce our unforgettable moments. I still remember the time when I first met him here.

_It was 10PM and I was taking my usual late night walk and I saw a kid like my age crying while sitting on a swing. I walked towards him and asked why he’s crying._

_“D-don’t mind me.” He answered. I smiled and sat on the swing next to him. I looked up at the starry sky and started to talk. “I always come here whenever I feel sad. My parents always fight; I consider this as a breather. My brother told me to break out from the house whenever I feel bothered by the screams. He taught me the secret passage for me to get out whenever I want to.”_

_The kid looked at me, gaining interest in my story. I continued. “It’s scary you know, hearing screams, sounds of glasses breaking. I’m scared.” I looked at him wearing my bittersweet smile. “You? What’s your story?”_

_He took a deep shaky breath. “I-I accidentally hit my brother…” I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “With a flower vase.” I gulped._   ** _This isn’t bad, we’re kids, right?_**

 ** _“_**   _What happened? Why did you hit him?” I asked._

_“I-I don’t know. My mom hated me for doing it. They told me I’m a monster; she regrets that she gave birth to someone like me. I didn’t want to do it, but I lost my temper. My brother made fun of me having no friends, I’m always alone. I don’t know why people are always keeping their distance from me. I-I think I really am a monster.” He looked down and I saw a tear fell on the ground._

_“Consider me as a friend, then. You are not a monster; a real monster wouldn’t look as angelic as you.” I can’t find the words that would comfort him but I gave it a shot._

_He suddenly chuckled; he looks so good while smiling. “You really think so? You’re not scared?”_

_I smiled. “Why would I be?”_

_He shrugged. “I don’t know. Why would you be?”_

_“I don’t see any reason. What’s your name?”_

_“Yugyeom.” He answered shyly. “What’s yours?”_

_“Call me BamBam.” Then I shook his hand._

Since then, Yugyeom and I became closest as ever. People couldn’t break our friendship. We’ve been through a lot, to be honest. We experienced being bullied by our school mates, telling us that we are weird and we don’t deserve to live. It hurts but with Yugyeom, I felt safe.

“I knew I would find you here, Bammie.” I looked up and saw my best friend smiling down at me. I checked the time, 10:06 PM.

“You are six minutes late, Mr. Kim Yugyeom.” I rolled my eyes.

He scoffed. “Hey, I needed to do something. Don’t be too bitchy.” He hit my head slightly and I laughed. This became our routine, going to the park at exactly 10PM. It was fun.

He sat beside me. “I’m thinking of moving to the city, Bam. I’m tired of living in the same house with my parents and brother. My life is fucked up with them.” He complained and I felt the same. My whole life, I can only hear my parents fighting over petty things, I actually got used to it. My older brothers got out of the house because of work, so now it’s me and my younger sister. I really had a tough time for the past years, covering my younger sister’s ears whenever my parents are arguing, covering her eyes when my father will physically hurt our mother in front of us. It was really a traumatic experience for me but I’m still thankful that it didn’t affect my mental health too much, unlike Yugyeom. Poor Yugyeom who just wanted to have a peaceful life, whenever he hears someone shouting or fighting, he would always have a panic attack, luckily, I was there during the past years, I comforted him through all of it. That’s also one of the reasons why I don’t want him to leave, not without me.

“Leave with me, Bammie. Let’s live in the city together, renting an apartment, auditioning for agencies, we might get a job so we won’t be begging our parents for their shitty money.” He offered.

“I don’t know, Gyeom-ah. I can’t leave my mom and sister in that house; it would be really traumatic for her.” I answered. I really wanted to go with him but I’m worried for Baby. “but, okay. I’ll talk to them later. I really wanted to go too. Life would suck without you, fucker.” He chuckled and nodded.

 

* * *

 

I got home and saw my dad lying in the couch, drunk. I rolled my eyes because of the view. He loves alcohol so much that it always fucks up his mind. When I was a kid, I used to throw all of his alcoholic drinks in the trash, so he wouldn’t be able to drink some, but guess what? Yes, he always beat me up for it. My mom told me to stop doing it so I wouldn’t be hurt.

I love my mom and my sister so much, they are my world. I sometimes feel worthless whenever I see my mom suffering because of my useless father, I can’t do anything, but my mom always assures me that everything would be okay. Every night, I tell myself that everything will fall back into place but that thought is slowly fading away. With my father here, our lives wouldn’t be peaceful.

I entered mom’s bedroom. I saw her and my sister packing their things. My eyes widened. “What happened? Mom? Are you two okay? Did he hurt you again?” I ran towards my mom and checked her. She just smiled bitterly. “It’s okay, Bammie. Mom’s okay. Now, listen to me. You want to be a famous idol, right? Now will you do me a favor?”

“A-Anything, mom. What is it?”

“I want you to audition for agencies. I know you will be accepted. I believe in you, Bammie. Here, I packed all of your things, your clothes; everything important is in there, even money. I’ve packed lots of money that I saved for you, use it well, Bammie. Please. Promise me you would do it for your sister and me.” Gasping for air, my mom looked so stressed that she’s rushing everything she says.

“I-I don’t understand, mom. Where-“

“We don’t have much time, Kunpimook! Listen to me!” she’s now crying so hard and a tear fell down from my eyes. “Me and your sister will go back to Thailand and live with our relatives there. It’s for our safety, too. I know you won’t be that happy if I’d bring you back home to Thailand, I know your goals. I know everything about you. I slipped a letter inside the baggage explaining everything. Bring your friend Yugyeom with you, I’m sure he would be happy, too. A cab’s waiting for me and your sister outside. Bye for now, Bammie. Take care of yourself. Promise me.”

I just stared at her blankly, still unable to process everything she said.

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul, promise me!” She cried.

“Y-yes, mom. I w-will.” My sister, without saying a word since I got here just hugged me tight. “Be careful, Bammie. I also wrote you a letter. Please know that I’m always here for you.”

Tears flooded down my face. This would be the last time I’ll see them, I can feel that it would take a long time for me to hold them again.

“We will leave now. Now, go grab your things and leave before your father wakes up. I love you, Bam… so much.” My mom said and with just a blink of an eye, they left me. In a dark cold house full of sorrows and miseries.

I grabbed my things and saw a picture of me, mom and my sister sitting on my bedside drawer. I reached for it, now every moment I spent with them became bittersweet.

I suddenly heard footsteps from the living room. “Oh, honey! I’m awake! Did you cook something for me or do you need me to beat you up before you do?” I clenched my fists while I listened to my father’s horrific words. I can’t believe him.

“Now, where are you? I think I owe you some punching, you bitch!” I gasped for breath. Grabbing my bags, I slowly walked to our house’s secret passage. Without a sound, I got out and ran to Yugyeom’s house.

I took my phone out and tried to contact Yugyeom, and then I suddenly heard a ring behind my back.

“Oh fu-“ Yugyeom covered my mouth.

“Ask me later, now, let’s go.” Refraining himself from speaking loudly, Yugyeom carried my bags and at the other side of the road, a cab is waiting for us. “Get in the car, Bammie.” And I got in. soon, Yugyeom joined me, running out of breath, he asked “Are you okay? How are you holding up?”

I looked at him. “Do I look like I’m fucking okay?”

 _Silence_.

Then, suddenly he’s laughing and oddly, I found myself laughing too.

 _Freedom_.

 

* * *

 

We got off the cab. I scanned the location. I can see lots of people crossing the streets, looking like they’re all busy. Tall buildings hovering in front of me, the bright lights and big screens from the towers served as the city’s stars.  _Do they ever sleep?_ I thought.

Yugyeom held my arm and it brought me back to my senses. “Come on, our place is like 2 blocks away from here. Let’s go.” He said and I nodded. How did we get a place that easy… and that quick? Yugyeom looked at me as if he was reading my thoughts. “I know you’re super confused right now but I’ll explain when we get there. Trust me, okay?” I gave him a wry smile.

We entered an enormous and a high class hotel. I became anxious. Can we even afford to rent even the smallest room here?

Yugyeom and I went to the receptionists’ desk. “Mrs. Bhuwakul called earlier? We’re her sons.” I looked at Yugyeom, making sure that my ears didn’t deceive me.

“Oh yes! Thank god you made it here safely, sir. Here’s two key cards for the unit and would you want anything else?” the receptionist replied with a big smile.

Gyeomie smiled widely. “Yes, we would have a cheeseburger, French fries, a steak and a mashed potato. Make it two orders and oh! A chocolate shake, please.” He turned to me. “What would you like to drink?”

“A cola would be fine, thanks.” I simply said. The receptionist nodded. “Sure! We will just deliver it to your unit, it would take about 20 minutes, is that okay?” I smiled. “Thank you.”

We took the elevator and I noticed that our bags were gone. “Yugyeom-ah, where are our things?” I panicked.

He chuckled a bit. “Calm down, Bammie. The bags are in our room now.” He then pressed the penthouse button on the elevator and my eyes widened. We didn’t talk until we reached our unit. The moment the elevator opened, my eyes were astonished because of what I saw. It felt like a dream.

Our unit was the actual penthouse of this hotel. I looked around the space; it’s huge and fully furnished. A chandelier hanging at the center, vases with tulips displayed at every corner of the house. I suddenly noticed a mini altar at the living room. I walked towards it and my mouth fell open when I saw pictures of me and my sister. I saw pictures of my mom when she was a teenager; pictures of us. I found Yugyeom looking at me, his eyes full of sadness. “Your room is the first one to the left when you climbed up the stairs.” His voice sounded like a command which made me go to my room.

I found my luggages placed beside my king sized bed and saw an envelope on my bedside drawer. I reached for it.

 

_To my beloved son BamBam,_

_Mom is so sorry for leaving you like that. I hope you’re not mad at me for what I did but I just want you to know that I will always love you ‘til the end of time. I just want to say sorry because your childhood was a mess. I always blame myself every day for not giving you the life you and your siblings deserve. We all know that your dad is a drunkard and he doesn’t care about us. I’m sorry it took me years to leave your dad; I needed to work hard and wait for the penthouse to be fully paid. When me and your dad were still teenagers, he would tell me that his dream would be me, him, and our children living in a penthouse. He didn’t know that I placed an installment for that penthouse and worked hard for me to pay it full for five years, that’s why I can’t just leave and bring you all back to Thailand. Call me a bad person but I sometimes snuck some money out of your father’s wallet for me to save up money. I see lots of potential in you, sweetie. Ever since you were a child, you would always want to sing and rap, you love music. You crave for it. Forgive me if I read your journal. I was considering bringing you to our hometown also but I was having second thoughts, then I came across to your journal and saw your dedication for music and seeing yourself successful here in Korea. I’m so proud of you, Bammie. I want you to continue your dream. I know it’s really hard to live without a guardian, but I just can’t take it anymore, I can’t live seeing you and your sister being traumatized. I can’t live with the toxicity. I hope you won’t get mad but I’d understand if you will. I may be a coward but I just want what’s best for you. I decided to go back in Thailand for our own safety. I must hide. We must hide. I’ve packed you enough money for a couple of months. I would also continue sending money to you, don’t worry. Update me if you feel the need to. I can’t wait to see you on the big screens. I know you can do it. I love you, my son. I’m always rooting for you._

_P.S._

_Yes, your friend Yugyeom knew about this. I’ll let him be the one to explain it to you. There’s also something that you need to know about your father. He is a very dangerous person, BamBam. Do not, I repeat, do not talk to him. Ever. I hope you won’t run to him someday, but if you do, hide. Don’t let him see you._

Reading the last words made my heart beat faster than ever. My mind is full of unanswered questions; she told me that I’d find all of the answers I need to understand the situation but it felt like this is just the first layer. What does my father do for a living? Why is he dangerous? Why do I need to hide? Why shouldn’t I run into him? Why do they need to hide?

I searched for my sister’s letter but I couldn’t find it. Did she forget to put it in the bag or in this envelope?

I quickly put my mom’s letter down and went out to the balcony to breathe some fresh air.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

I know my dad is a bad person but I don’t know if I would believe what my mom said. She didn’t even elaborate why. Her letter gave me so much frustration, but one thing’s for sure. I really should avoid seeing my father again… or should I find out why?

“Bammie?” I heard Yugyeom call me. I turned around and saw him standing at my doorstep. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m so confused, Gyeomie. I don’t understand. Did my mom tell you something about my father? What does he do?” He gave me a sad look and shook his head.

“I really have no idea; she mentioned nothing about your father.” He scratched his head and suddenly looked at me. “I-I forgot to tell you this but I saw your father talking to someone. He looked like an important person with authority. I-I don’t know but it looked so sketchy.”

I sighed. “How will I know? M-Maybe, mom’s right, maybe I should just avoid him.”

“You should. Don’t come looking for him, Bam. It’s too dangerous.” His eyes full of concern, I smiled at him. “Come on, food’s on its way.”

 

* * *

 

Chomping on my cheeseburger, I’m scrolling through my phone, looking at some available agencies that we could audition to.

“Should we try YG?” I asked Yugyeom.

“You’ll try me?” He smirked.

“Ew, man! Come on!” I rolled my eyes.

He cackled. “Sure, sure. I think it’s okay, too. Then we should try JYPE also? They said it’s a great agency”

I shrugged. “Okay, but we should practice first, right? I think I suck at freestyling, though. Teach me how to be great in dancing, Gyeom-ah. You’re really good at that.”

His cheeks went red and I laughed. “You get really flustered when someone’s complimenting you, huh.” I checked the time. 3:00 AM. “Oh, shit. We really need to go sleep right now. Let’s clean this up tomorrow, let’s go to bed.”

He nodded. “Sure, I feel so tired too. We’ll talk again tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” I got up and went straight to my bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Lying in the bed, I felt somehow lonely. I can’t still process everything in my mind. It was too fast. It felt like I spent a year but the truth is, it was just hours. My mom and sister left me, we went to the city and finding out that we own a penthouse plus my father is a dangerous man. I’m alone here with my best friend. He’s the only thing I have right now.

My bedroom door opened slowly and Yugyeom went in. “I couldn’t sleep. I-I’m scared. Did I bother you or should I-“

“Lie here beside me.” I said and he did.

“You’re the only thing I have right now, Yugyeom. Everyone left me.” I looked up at the ceiling; I can feel tears flowing up my eyes. “I feel so alone.”

Yugyeom grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He looked deeply into my eyes. “You are never alone. I will always be here to protect you. We will protect each other, okay?”

Without hesitation, I grabbed his face and crashed my lips onto his. I don’t know why I did it but I needed it. In my surprise, he responded. I can feel my adrenaline swelling up. Feeling the heat, I traced my fingers down his chest. Next thing I know, I was on top of him, feeling his hardness against mine. I looked at him; we just stared at each other.

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you.” He said while catching his breath.

“Why didn’t you do it?”

“I was never sure that you felt the same way.”

“Fuck you.” We chuckled and I kissed him again. Pinning his both arms against the bed sheets, I kissed him down his neck, leaving love marks, marking my territory. His moans making me crave him more.

“Y-Yes, Bammie. Make love to me.” My mind’s going crazy, hearing his words. I pressed myself to his manhood causing him to groan. I cupped his cheeks, kissing him slowly, and full of love. Feeling his lips on mine, my tongue slowly exploring his mouth.

Our lips red from making out, our kiss getting sloppier, I snuggled at Yugyeom’s side, one leg over him, spooning him and in a blink of an eye, we were both asleep.

_In a moment, I felt safe._

_With Yugyeom, I always feel safe._

 

* * *

 

I woke up with the sound of someone banging a gong. I jolted up from my bed, my eyes half opened.

“Wake up, my dear Bammie! It’s time for breakfastie!” Yugyeom shouted so loud from the living room. I rolled my eyes but smiled because this man is really giving me butterflies ever since.

Ew, man, so cheesy. I told myself.

“In a minute! I’m just gonna take a shower!” I shouted back.

I can hear him laugh. “Sure, brush your teeth, please! I don’t wanna smell your bad breath when we’re talking! I nearly died earlier!”

“You know what, Kim Yugyeom? Fuck you!” He laughed so hard.

If only life isn’t this difficult, I wanna live like this forever.

 

* * *

 

 

After showering, I went down to see Yugyeom cooking our breakfast while he’s sipping chocolate milkshake. This kid can’t live without chocolate in his body. He once said that it’s his source of life. Well, not gonna blame him, though.

I hugged him from behind. I never thought I would actually do this to a guy, to Yugyeom. I’ve dated girls in the past years but I’ve come to realize that I’m not that interested with them. I always wondered why.

“Hey, let me cook the pancakes or it will burn! Sit over there and I’ll be the one to prepare all of these.” He used his lips to point the dining area. Before I obediently sit, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurriedly sat on a chair. I saw Yugyeom’s cheeks went pink and I smiled like an idiot.

“Stop this shit, BamBam!” he pouted.

I looked at him, confused. “Stop what exactly?”

“Making me fall even harder.” He shyly replied.

I blushed and cringed at the same time. This is too sweet, I thought. I’ve never been like this to anyone. God, he really is driving me crazy. “This is funny and confusing, like, what happened? Things escalated so quickly. Look, we’re now… a thing.”

He flipped a pancake and then looked at me. “I agree, to be honest. Should we take this slow now?” I smiled.

“Thank you for understanding, Gyeom-ah, but… I have questions. My mom told me to let you explain all of it.”

“Sure, what do you wanna know, then?”

“H-How did you know about this?”

He put the pancakes on a plate and decorated it with fruits and whipped cream. “I once saw your mother come out from the house with a bruise on her forehead. She was crying. I asked her why and she suddenly opened up to me. She said she’s been suffering a lot with your father by her side, then she asked me about you and how you are doing.” He walked towards me and put the finished product of his hard work in front of me and continued, “I told her you’re doing great but of course you’re still affected by the horrible things that had happened. She then talked to me about what you’ve written in your journal, she said she wanted you to have a good life and begged me to be with you ‘til the end. I told her she doesn’t need to beg me because I would do it voluntarily.”

I smiled at him. “I guess, I need more time, Gyeomie. I need to distract myself and do work or practice. I need to clear up my mind. It’s just… you know?”

Yugyeom placed his hand on mine and nodded. I just love how he’s being considerate all the time. He’s always like this, always wanting to help others before he helps himself. One of the reasons why I love him.

“it’s okay, Bam. I actually enjoyed what we did last night, though.” My cheeks automatically went red hearing what he said. I swear to God, this man.

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom!” I covered myself because of the embarrassment it caused and he laughed so hard.

“You’re too cute, you know that?”

I chuckled. “You’re much cuter… with those hickeys I gave you.”

He blushed so hard. “S-Stop it! I figured out you would like it if you’ll see them so I wore an oversized v-neck shirt.” He said shyly.

I laughed. “You’re so adorable.”

We were suddenly distracted when the doorbell rang. “We’re not expecting someone, right? Who could that be?” I asked him, full of curiosity.

Yugyeom stood up and grabbed a baseball bat inside the kitchen’s cabinet. He turned to me and mouthed “just in case.” I rolled my eyes. I walked towards the door too and looked at the screen where we can see who visits us, we saw a man, maybe older than us, holding a chocolate mousse cake in his hands. Yugyeom pressed a button, and asked, “Uhm, who are you?”

The man looked at the camera and smiled, he looked like a ball of sunshine that I wanna keep him in my pocket, but that would be weird. He’s wearing an over-sized grey sweatshirt and a blue ripped jeans.

“Oh! I’m just a neighbor from the floor below you, I heard that someone already occupied the penthouse and I decided to buy a cake to welcome you, if that would be okay.” The cute guy smiled so widely that it can take away all our worries. Yugyeom looked at me and gave me a shrug. I nodded, gesturing to open the door. It wouldn’t hurt us to socialize with a neighbor, though.

The door opened and the guy was grinning happy as ever. “Hi! I’m Youngjae, by the way!” his voice was loud that it almost shook our penthouse down. I smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m BamBam and this is Yugyeom.” I reached out my hand to shake his but Youngjae put down the cake on a table near our door and pulled me into a hug instead. I was left in awe.

After hugging me, he then decided to hug Gyeomie too, and because Gyeomie loves hugs, he already felt comfortable with Youngjae and they were hugging like there’s no tomorrow. Youngjae was the first to break the hug.

“I’m sorry; I’m not really used to seeing people almost like my age living here in the hotel. If there were, they are so busy! It’s really nice to meet you!”

“Yes, I’m glad to meet you too, Youngjae-hyung! Come on in, let’s eat this cake!” Yugyeom gladly replied. He took Youngjae-hyung’s arm and took him to our dining area. I rolled my eyes while smiling, not that I’m complaining, but it’s really nice to see this friendly side of Yugyeom. We’ve lived our lives, having few friends, and that’s why his greed to find new friends is at its peak.

I went over to join them, and Yugyeom was explaining how much he loves chocolates and how amazing it is that Youngjae thought of buying a chocolate flavored cake.

“So, hyung, what do you do?” I asked Youngjae.

“Oh, now that you’ve asked, I’m training at JYPE, currently improving my vocals and dancing. I kinda suck at dancing, though. I really need more improvement. I just took a 3-day off to spend time alone and with my puppy, also to visit my family.” I turned to Yugyeom who’s also looking at me, we both smiled, understanding each other’s minds.

“Uhm, why are you looking at each other’s eyes like that?” Youngjae asked full of confusion in his eyes.

“We were just talking about where we should audition, to be honest. The reason why Yugyeom and I moved to the city is because we want to be idols, too. I was thinking if you could help us. Is there any audition that will be held soon in JYPE?” I said.

Youngjae clapped his hands, looking so excited. “This is too perfect! JYPE are hosting an audition on Saturday! It was just announced to us last night but I think they will post the details on their website today, though.”

“O-On Saturday? Isn’t that… just a day from now?” Yugyeom looked at me. “Bammie, can we even make it? We only have a day to practice…”

“I can help you two, if you want. I mean, I’m much confident when it comes to my vocals, though. Maybe, I can help you with it.” His face beamed, you can see sincerity in his eyes.

“We would be glad! Actually, I’m not that confident with my vocals, but I’m not bad at dancing.” Yugyeom responded. He really is good at dancing, I call him dancing machine. It’s like every time he hears a beat, he would just pop his body and move like there’s no tomorrow.

“Same with me. Well, I think, I’m bad at both, but I’m kind of confident with my rapping skills.” I blurted out, causing Yugyeom to protest.

“Don’t believe him; he’s actually good at dancing too.” I rolled my eyes.

Youngjae chuckled. “It’s settled, then! I’ll come here tomorrow by 7 AM-“ me and Yugyeom both grunted, we hate waking up that early in the morning. “No buts, you two. We really need to practice hard.” We nodded; it’s for our sake, anyway.

“I must go, now. I need to walk my puppy and go to somewhere. It was really nice to meet you and thank you for welcoming me; I’m looking forward to help you, my dongsaengs!” Youngjae said with pride. We all got up and walked him to the door. We bid our goodbyes.

I faced Yugyeom. “It’s not weird that we’ve gotten close to him already, right? He seems like a good and charming guy.”

Yugyeom agreed. “I don’t know, but he’s like an older brother that I’ve always wanted to have.” And he’s right. Me and my older brothers never gotten along that much, the fact that they left the house for work. We don’t talk much, that’s why I felt kind of distant towards them.

“Anyway, I need to shower, and we have to go to buy some groceries later. I want you to cook me food for dinner.” Yugyeom teasingly said while sprinting towards the main bathroom. “You can join me, you know~” he hummed.

I rolled my eyes. I sat on the couch and opened my laptop. A notification popped up in my SNS and it’s an announcement from JYPE, revealing the details and requirements for the auditions.

 

**_From JYPNation,_ **

**_A good day to all of you! We are pleased to announce the details for our upcoming auditions on Saturday, being held on our main building at 41 Apjugeong-ro 79-gil, Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. We are hoping to see you there!_ **

**_Here are the requirements for the said audition:_ **

**_→ Three 2X2 pictures, formal_ **

**_→ One whole body picture, casual_ **

**_→ A curriculum vitae_ **

**_→ A valid ID_ **

**_→ One should prepare at least 1 minute per each performance of singing, rapping, dancing and acting._ **

**_→ If one has a unique talent, please prepare for it also._ **

**_→ Should at least possess bravery, eagerness and determination_ **

**_→ A competitive personality is a must, too._ **

**_→ IQ must be higher than 90._ **

****

**_Happy Survival!_ **

**_Approved by: Park Jin Young_ **

 

I read all the details carefully and didn’t even bother what “Happy Survival” means, it’s weird, though. Why do they even need the last three items? Oh well, maybe you need to have those to survive being an idol. I stood up, being all excited to break this news to Yugyeom.

I opened the bathroom door, the big luxurious space amazed me, and it almost looked like a grand bedroom except with a shower, toilet and a large bathtub. My eyes are scanning around the room and I was distracted by a moan, not just a regular moan, but the sound of Yugyeom moaning my name.

“B-Bammie, y-yes.” I turned to face the bathtub and saw Yugyeom with his eyes shut, his long slender fingers wrapped around his length, slowly sliding his hand up and down. I walked towards him, avoiding making a sound. His left hand is on his nipple, his fingers tracing small circles around it, causing him to moan more. My mouth fell wide open because of the sight.

 _He is thinking about me while masturbating_ , I told myself.

Feeling the arousal that crept up my blood and veins, I decided to strip off everything I’m wearing. I saw Yugyeom’s legs shuddered because of the pleasure he’s feeling, fully hardened dick poking my abdomen, I felt more aroused.

Yugyeom opened his eyes, finding me in front of him, fully naked. He was speechless. I can see him craving for me, his eyes full of lust. I’m about to be driven insane. He’s too much. He’s too addicting.

“D-Did you see…” It sounded more of like a whisper; I looked down at his dick, seeing pre-cum dripping from its tip.

“You look so hot moaning my name, care to make me listen to it more?” I said while smirking. Yugyeom sat up and fixed himself, unable to respond of what’s happening. I dipped my foot in the tub to make sure it was warm, and it really is plus with Yugyeom in it? Perfect.

I knelt down in front of him. “Do you want me?” I asked, my voice sounding so husky.

He gulped and nodded. “Then, say it, Yugyeom. Say it.”

“I-I want you, BamBam. I want you.”

I shut my eyes hearing those words, my body feeling fully aroused. I wrapped my hand to his length, I saw him wiggled a bit. My thumb massaging his tip slowly made him moan. I lowered my head to lick the pre-cum that was released, Yugyeom responded with a groan. I slowly put his manhood in my mouth, easing it in, my tongue playing its game.

My hands are now caressing both of his thighs; Yugyeom’s legs are weak from pleasure. I pulled out his cock from my mouth. “Yugyeom, baby, look at me, will you? Look at me while sucking your big baby.” I said.

“Oh, gods.” He said while his mouth falling agape. He looked at me and I returned to sucking my precious lollipop. His hands are now on my head, slowly grabbing my hair. The air was filled with our moans and groans and oh my gods from Yugyeom.

His hips thrusting faster, filling my mouth in, it was perfect. “I-I’m gonna come, BamBam.” His voice is quite shaky. I pulled out. I sat up and looked at him. “Perfect. Now, come for me, baby. Entertain me.” I said while enjoying the sight of him, his eyes are begging for more, but I saw a smirk formed on his lips.

He slowly crawled towards me and knelt, his hand slowly thrusting to his cock, his eyes were shut, moaning my name so loud, causing me to feel much hotter. The view of Yugyeom masturbating feels so surreal. He threw his head back, his mouth half opened, his tongue slowly licking his lower lip. I found myself tugging at my erection, my fingers making its way to my balls, massaging it slowly. Suddenly, Yugyeom held my hand.

“Not so fast, Mister. I’ll be the one to take care of that.” I gasped for air. He’s about to drive me crazy.

The dumfounded Yugyeom I faced earlier snapped, his eyes are full of lust. Pupils are dilated. His body responding to what he’s doing. He moans loudly to his release and squirted it on to my stomach, his hot cum travelling my body, I groaned.

“My turn.” He simply said with a smirk. He bent down and kissed the tip of my cock, making sloppy sounds that caused me to run my fingers through his hair, pressing his head down to slowly ease it in his mouth. His mouth felt hot, it was so perfect. I was just watching how Yugyeom do me, his long eyelashes are visible, and his pointed nose is so beautiful.

I arched my back as I feel that I’m going to come soon. “Y-Yes, m-more. I’m going to come, baby.” I said as I threw my head back, overwhelmed because of the pleasure. Yugyeom pulled my dick out from his mouth, climbed over my body, leaving hickeys on my neck, sucking my skin slowly.

He then reached my mouth, sucking my bottom lip, licking my jawline and he kissed my earlobe. “Take care of yourself, enjoy coming.” He whispered and got up from the tub. I looked at his direction and I can see he’s grinning widely as he left the room.

I growled in frustration. “Yah, Kim Yugyeom! Fuck you!” I shouted and I can hear him laughing from the living room. This is driving me nuts.

I masturbated while imagining Yugyeom’s hot body, picturing the moment when he was sucking my dick earlier and the next thing I know, I came so hard. My legs feeling weak, I turned off the faucet and relaxed a bit to regain strength.

 

* * *

 

I changed into my clothes and saw Yugyeom sitting on the couch while reading a book. He looked up to me while grinning like a kid. “How’s shower, Bammie?”

I ignored what he said and sat beside him, opening my laptop again. I can see him in my peripheral vision smiling like an idiot. He whispered to my ear, “how’s shower, Bammie?”

I turned to face him. “Yah-“ I was about to say something but he crashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, feeling the love.

He’s the first one to break the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes deeply. “I seriously enjoyed it, Bammie. It was fun. I just love being a tease and being the reason why your erection is at its peak.” He said and we both laughed.

“I hate you, you know that?”

“I love you.” I looked at him intently; I can see that he felt immediately awkward because of what he said. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, what was the main reason why you barged in the bathroom? I guess, it wasn’t just about sucking me off, right?”

I shook my head while chuckling. “I was about to tell you that JYPE already posted their audition details, though. I think it’s also time for us to prepare.” He nodded as he grabbed my laptop and read all of the details.

“Weird. The last three requirements are weird, don’t you think? I mean, we have no problem about the IQ but… it’s just weird, but yeah.” He said carefully, his eyes fixed on my laptop.

“I find it weird too but maybe it’s normal, like, to have those traits because we’re about to be an idol, right?” I explained.

Yugyeom looked at me, I can feel him still analyzing the words then he broke to a big grin. “I guess so. So, come on. Let’s do the groceries so we can start practicing later when we got home, okay?”

I nodded. “Come on.”

 

* * *

 

“Yugyeom, I don’t want to have diabetes!” I complained as Yugyeom puts another bar of chocolate in our cart. He kind of bought everything that involves chocolate. We have cupcakes, chocolate bars, and a chocolate drink. I swear to god, I’m about to hit this man.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” He pouted. I rolled my eyes, trying to resist the temptation to feel soft for him but I failed.

I sighed. “Okay, then, BUT that would be the last chocolate flavored item.”

He nodded while smiling so widely that it looks creepy. I shook my head. “Yah, I feel like cooking tteokbokki!” I said as I can see the rice cakes.

Yugyeom clapped his hands. “Yes, please! I want to eat meat too, though.”

“Then, let’s go eat meat after this, and I’ll cook tteokbokki at home.” I declared. Yugyeom being a kid is jumping in front of me.

I smiled. “Spoiled brat.”

 

* * *

 

We got out from the grocery store to look for a nice restaurant where we can eat meat. “You sure that you don’t know any famous meat restaurant here, Gyeomie?” I asked him while he was focused on his phone, trying to search a nice place.

“Oh, look! There’s a good place just around the corner, customers rated it 4.7 stars, maybe it’s good. Come on!” He said then grabbed my arm to pull me.

People were looking at us, looking at Yugyeom’s arm clinging to mine, I just rolled my eyes. I hate how people judge others easily. I’m usually the type of person who won’t judge you easily through physical appearance or what you’re doing.

“T-They are looking at us, Bammie. Should I let go of your arm?” Yugyeom whispered. Gyeomie, however, is still affected to people judgments. I’m not blaming him, though. It’s really hard to live a life seeing people looking at you like you’re some kind of a monster, but I won’t let that get to my nerves. If Yugyeom wants to hold me and I want to hold him, they have to deal with it.

“No. It really is fine, love.” I said and intertwined my fingers to his. Yugyeom sighed with relief.

He looked to our left and smiled. “This is the place! Wow, it looks so cozy!”

I turned to see the restaurant and it really looks cozy and comfortable. We entered the resto, red and gold color combinations lightened up the whole space. You can smell the fresh cooking barbeque from other customers.

“Good afternoon, sir! Table for two?” I was startled by a deep husky voice and saw a good looking guy with a platinum blonde hair who’s kinda shorter than me asked. I looked at him head to foot, he was wearing a black tank top and a skinny jeans with a red apron.

I smiled at him. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

The blonde gestured his hands towards a table and guided us. Yugyeom and I sat on the chairs. “If you already decided your orders, you can call me. I’ll be just waiting at the counter. My name’s Jackson, by the way!” the guy smiled, and I thought that this is also one of the reasons why this resto has a high customer ratings.

“Hi, Jackson-hyung. Thank you.” Yugyeom smiled. “I’m Yugyeom, and this is my best friend BamBam.” I felt a little wobbly when Yugyeom said ”best friend”.  _Aren’t we much more, Kim Yugyeom?_

I shook my head to let go of my thought.

“Nice to meet you! I’ll be right back!” The cute guy left to assist other customers and I looked at Yugyeom. “He’s cute.”

Yugyeom chuckled. “He really is. In fact, he is hot.”

I rolled my eyes. “Not as hot as me, though.”

“Ew, BamBam. Shut up.” We both laughed as we picked up the menu to think of what we should order.

“Should we order set 2 and two lunch boxes? Oh, and a seafood ramen!” Yugyeom happily said. I couldn’t resist his smile, so I nodded.

“Sure, it looks promising.” I turned around. “U-Uhm, Jackson-hyung?”

Jackson looked at our direction and smiled so wide. He then sprinted towards us. ”Hiiii, what meal do you have in mind?” He sang the line that he said. I chuckled.

“We’ll have set 2, two lunch boxes and a seafood ramen, please.” I said.

He nodded happily, looking like he was about to break his neck. “Sure! It’s coming right up!” Jackson immediately went to the kitchen to shout our orders.

“He seems to be a happy-go-lucky person, though.” Yugyeom said and I agreed.

“Oh, we need to stop at a photo booth later for the picture. This is really nerve wracking, Gyeom-ah. I don’t know if I can make it through the audition.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that, you’re one of the most talented persons I’ve ever met.”

“And… who are the others?” I smiled teasingly.

“Fuck you.” We both laughed.

Jackson went over to our table, carrying our orders and I noticed he took off his apron plus he was wearing his backpack. “Here are your delicious orders! I hope you’ll enjoy it and eat well.”

We bowed and thanked the older, but I noticed that he’s not leaving and he just stood still while smiling widely.

“Yes? What is it?” I asked.

“This may creep you out, but, it’s my lunch break and I have no friends I can call to eat with and you two seemed comfortable to be with… I was thinking…” He looked at the floor shyly while pouting.

“You know what? Fuck it, join us.” Yugyeom said and Jackson-hyung jumped with joy. He sat beside me and took out a lunch box from his bag. He smiled so brightly. He looked like a simple guy but has a good taste in fashion and can rock any look. I, myself, am inclined in fashion and I know someone who can be a fashionista when I see one.

Jackson turned on the stove for us to cook the meat. It was kinda awkward because we just met but he seemed to be comfortable with what he’s doing so we just let him.

“Oh, Bammie, do you have a valid ID with you?” asked Yugyeom who’s now cooking the meat. I nodded. “Yup, I think we got all the requirements needed, though. We just need the performances.” I answered.

Jackson, who was obviously listening to our conversation turned to me, “I’m just kind of curious… are you auditioning for JYPE on Saturday?”

I shifted on my seat. “Don’t tell me, you’re going too?”

A wide smile formed on his mouth and he clapped his hands. “Yes! I really wanted to be a singer, though. I think this was a big opportunity. I left home to go to Korea and audition for some companies, JYPE is my first stop.”

“You left home…” Yugyeom said.

“Yeah, I left home. I’m from Hong Kong; my whole family lives in Hong Kong. I was a fencer back there, but my love for music is unexplainably strong, I begged my parents for me to go here and audition for agencies but they refused. They didn’t want me to leave, but I was really eager to follow my dream. I love fencing, I really do, but I guess, I love music more. I’ve always lived my life trying to follow my parents’ orders; maybe it’s time that I’ll follow mine.” He stopped; I can see tears forming in his eyes.

I can’t find any words to comfort him, I suck at this. “How did you end up working here, anyway?” I finally asked.

He smiled bitterly. “My parents got mad at me for wanting to be an idol, but however, they provided me money for the flight here in Korea. They helped me fixed all the papers needed. That’s all. Money for my flight, and I didn’t see them again since then. I didn’t have any communication. When I landed here, I was ready to audition for agencies but I realized that I have no money with me. The money that I saved up when I was still studying ain’t enough. That night, I was walking along this street.” He gestured, pointing the street in front of the restaurant. “I was really hungry, I feel like I was about to collapse. Mrs. Oh, the owner, saw me. She asked me if I was okay and decided to feed me. Since then, we agreed and made a contract that I’ll work here, and she’ll pay me weekly, she fed me, it was more than enough. She just made me promise one thing, when I’m already a famous idol, I will help her build a much bigger restaurant than this… and I’ll reunite with my family.” He looked down and I saw at tear fell from his eyes.

I patted his shoulder to provide comfort. “Thank you for sharing this to us, Jackson-hyung. I mean, we just met but thank you. It must have been so hard for you.”

“Y-Yeah.” He looked up to us. “I’m sorry, I know we just met but it felt like I could trust you easily. I’ve never had any friends that I can share this with, you see. I’m kinda stuck here. All I can see every day are customers, mostly adults.” He chuckled. “But yeah, when I read an announcement from JYPE on my SNS, I was kind of nervous but excited. It’s been a long time, I focused on this job but Mrs. Oh also pushed me to do the audition.”

“It’s okay, you know. At least, you’ve opened up to someone.” Yugyeom said. “Say what, come with us. Let’s audition together.”

“I-I’m not asking you for this… it’s too much. We just met. I-“

Yugyeom insisted. “It’s not about how long we’ve known each other, though. For the longest time, when me and BamBam met, we lived our lives like outcasts. We never fit in. Hearing your story made me think that you felt like an outcast, too. So, we’re here to help you.”

Jackson’s mood lightened up and smiled to Yugyeom, his smile is full of sincerity. He looked pure. Fierce, yet pure.

“What do you say, BamBam?” They both looked at me.

I smiled. “Let’s go rock that audition.”

 

* * *

 

I woke up with the sound of someone screaming. I jolted up from my bed and immediately ran down the stairs. “What? What! Who is it? Who the fuck?!” I screamed so loud and saw Youngjae, Jackson and Yugyeom laughing so hard on the couch.

Youngjae’s laugh is so loud and lively. “Y-You should’ve seen your face!” He said while hitting Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson suddenly stood up in front of Youngjae, looking playfully annoyed and screamed “Yah! Hit me! HIT ME!” and the three laughed harder.

I looked at the digital clock displayed on the table. I stared at them furiously. “SERIOUSLY? 6 AM? YOU WOKE ME UP AT 6 FUCKING AM?”

_Silence._

Yugyeom snorted. “B-But your horrendous face earlier. Look at the mirror.” I turned to my right, facing the full body mirror near the stairs.

Yup, I look like a caveman, and with that, they started laughing again. I shook my head and just laughed it off with them.

I sat beside Yugyeom, eyeing Jackson and Youngjae who seemed to be too close with each other right now. “Don’t tell me that you just met because I won’t believe you.” I said, looking them.

Youngjae chuckled. “We met way before I met you guys; I’m a regular at the restaurant. I was actually surprised when he showed up here.”

Jackson nodded. “I never knew that he lived here, though. We just had small talks when he’s visiting the place, but I knew that he was a JYPE trainee! I become more interested auditioning for JYPE because of Youngjae.”

“Perfect, then! We can start practicing on 7 AM. So, Bammie, if you would be so sweet and responsible, cook breakfast for us, please!” Yugyeom responded.

I grunted. I stood up and got the bacon out of the fridge and grabbed eggs. “Have you heard the death of a trainee in JYPE, though?” Jackson asked.

While working with the food, I eavesdropped. “It was horrible. All of us were so curious; PD-nim confirmed that the guy committed suicide because of depression, though.”

“But?” Yugyeom’s curiosity showed up.

“But… we weren’t satisfied with the explanation. Not that I don’t value mental health. It’s just that… it’s so sketchy. Me and the other trainees didn’t believe it was suicide.” Jackson and Yugyeom listened carefully. “We all believed it was murder.”

I gulped as I put the bacon strips on a plate and started to fry some eggs. “How can you say it was murder, though?” I asked Youngjae.

“Good question.” He answered. “The night that it happened was the night he lost a game.”

Jackson snorted. “What game? RPS?”

Youngjae shook his head. “We have no idea. All I know is that it’s a very dangerous game. All of the trainees won’t talk about it and that time, I was a newbie. PD-nim was so distressed that time because it was publicized; it might ruin the company’s name, but yeah. No one knew because no one spoke.”

Yugyeom scratched his head. “It’s not too strong to be an evidence, though. Plus, trainees not talking about it? That’s the worse.”

“Sadly, yes, but no matter what that game is, it’s too scary.” Youngjae replied.

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. “Breakfast is ready!” I shouted. The three buttheads cheered in unison and sat together in front of the table. We ate together peacefully.

“So, how did you two lovebirds meet?” Jackson asked and I choked on my bacon strip.

“W-What?” I asked.

“Oh, stop it. We can tell it by just looking at you two. Yugyeom is obviously head over heels for you and versa.” Youngjae responded while taking a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

“Oh, about that… we’re not really, you know, official. We decided to take things slowly.” Yugyeom finally answered and I nodded.

“Anyway, we’ve been best of friends since we were kids…” and I continued to tell them how Gyeomie and I met.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, Jackson-hyung? Do you even know how to study?” Youngjae said while laughing. Jackson was just telling us how he was when he’s still a student in Hong Kong. He was the type of kid who causes so much trouble.

Jackson’s high pitched laugh almost sounded like a hyena. “Boy, our principal was so mad at me that my trainer scolded me and made me do laps for an hour! I haven’t had the chance to join our practice because of it!”

“Speaking of practice… can we start now?” Yugyeom asked. We almost forgot that we need to audition for JYPE tomorrow. Knowing them even for just a very short time made me happy. Youngjae-hyung doesn’t talk much as Jackson but his aura is just so light, he can even replace the sun. His laugh can make your problems go away.

Jackson-hyung, on the other hand, is indeed a crazy ass person. He really knows how to make a situation light. He loves to joke around and laugh. I think we all have this similar vibe and personality that we just want to laugh our problems off, but in the end, we’re still the ones who’ll cry ourselves to sleep. Ignoring all of what happened the other night pains me so much, I just don’t want to show it, I can’t afford to see Yugyeom feeling sad about it. I chose to be strong, both physically and mentally.

Yugyeom has his own way to not be bothered by his own horrors. I’m really not good with comforting, though, but I can always assure him that I’m always here whenever he needs someone to talk to. I’m more of a listener.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you dance better than me?” Jackson asked Yugyeom and hit him playfully in the chest. We all laughed. “Seriously, Yugyeom-ah, teach me how to do that!”

“Yah, BamBam-ssi, focus.” I faced Youngjae who’s currently teaching me how to improve my vocals.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… Yugyeom is so amazing.” I told him and he smiled brightly like the usual.

“You’re really in love with him, huh?”

I nodded. “I don’t know when it started but if I’m going back to all the memories we made, it was the night we met. He’s just so angelic, hyung.”

“I understand you, but love… is a complicated thing you know. I sometimes enjoy being in love but most of the time, it hurts like hell.” I looked at him. “Falling in love is somehow odd knowing that the one you’ve fallen for can never love you back.”

I held his hand, letting him know that I’m always here. “Who is this girl?”

“You’ll see.” He smiled. “News flash: it’s a ‘he’.”

 

* * *

 

We practiced so hard ‘til the sun comes down, making sure that we dance well and sing well. In my surprise, Jackson really sings well, and the way he raps is just so majestic. We’ve been joking around, telling him that we’ll be giving him a cough drop soon because his voice is just husky and hoarse, and that makes it hot.

“I think you’re all ready for tomorrow.” Youngjae-hyung said while wiping off his sweat with a towel. “Thank you for teaching me how to improve my dancing skills, Kyum.”

Yugyeom blushed and nodded. It was a productive day for us. Jackson who’s surprisingly really good at rapping gave us tips. It was fun to learn a lot from people who has lots of experiences, though.

“I think I have to go now, I need to go back to the company. I’ll see you tomorrow! I’ll give you a tour around the company and will introduce you to my co-trainees.” Youngjae-hyung looks really excited and we all smiled.

Youngjae left and was followed by Jackson, he said that he’ll spend his night working at the restaurant and will bid his goodbyes to Mrs. Oh, that leaves me and Yugyeom alone in this penthouse again.

I saw Yugyeom pouted while scrolling through his hand phone. “What’s the matter, Gyeomie?” I asked.

“I’m just tiiiired~” He answered. I stood up and massaged his shoulders. He threw his head up to see me and smiled softly. He looked so cute.

I bent down and kissed him on his lips, unable to resist the temptation. He chuckled. “I like it when you kiss me.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, it gives me butterflies in my stomach.” I can feel my cheeks turned red because of what he said. This man makes me want to do things to him.

He jolted up. "Oh my god! The dishes!" He went immediately to the kitchen. I chuckled.

I sat on the couch and scrolled through my phone. An email notification popped up.

_account-noreply@mfgm.com_

_to me_

_9:47 PM View details_

_See you tomorrow._

Weird. Who is this? “Gyeomie, did you give our emails to anyone lately?” I asked. Yugyeom shook his head. “Nope, do you really think I have other friends?” He said while chuckling.

Another email notification popped up from the same email that was sent to me. This time, it was a picture of my family, a red X mark on our heads. I dropped my phone.

My hands are shaking, breathing became so heavy. I looked at Yugyeom’s direction. I can’t breathe. I felt like drowning even though I’m not in a pool of water. My heart’s beating faster than ever, I can’t speak. I tried to reach out for something but my hands are too weak to grab anything. I need to get Yugyeom’s attention. I tried to get up, forcing myself to go to Yugyeom who’s now washing the dishes. I tried to call him but no voice came out from my mouth. My knees are too weak to stand. Tears started to fall down from my eyes. My bottom lip is shivering. I think I’m going crazy. What the fuck is happening to me? I feel like dying.

    “I forgot to tell- BamBam?” My vision blurry but I sensed that he was running towards me. I felt his arms wrapped around me and the last thing I heard was Yugyeom calling out my name.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes. I’m in my bedroom. “Bammie? Thank god, you’re okay!” Yugyeom who’s by my side hugged me gently. “I was really worried because you passed out and you were so cold. I called for some medical assistance and luckily the doctor is in the building earlier so he did a quick check on you. He said you were overly stressed about something that it caused you to have a panic attack. How are you feeling?”

I shrugged. “I’m okay, I guess. Maybe, I’m just too tired because of the practice earlier.” I feel so guilty not telling Yugyeom what happened. I know he would experience worse than me, remember when I said that he’s having episodes of anxiety and panic attacks? I don’t want him to feel that again. Maybe, I’ll just tell him some other time. “How long was I knocked out?”

Yugyeom squeezed my hand. “Don’t worry; it’s like almost two hours. Are you okay for auditioning tomorrow?”

I nodded. “I’m okay, really, just feeling exhausted. Let’s do our best for tomorrow. I’m pretty sure we’ll do great.” Yugyeom looked at me carefully, making sure that I really am okay. This is not the right time to be transparent, I told myself. I need to be strong, for my family and Yugyeom.

I smiled brightly. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” I hugged him so tight and rest my head on his wide chest. He chuckled a bit. “Good night, Bammie. I love you.”

I held his hand. “I love you, too.“ and with that, I heard his heart beating much faster, then we slept.

 

* * *

 

“I feel like I’m about to barf, Bammie.” Yugyeom said as we entered the building. Since we woke up this morning, he can’t just stop talking how nervous is he for the audition, I also feel the same but I’m really confident that Yugyeom will do great, he’s just too nervous to admit it. Jackson, on the other hand, texted us earlier that he might be late, and told us to go without him.

“I told you, you’ll do great. Let’s not jump in to conclusions, okay?” I held his hand and he sighed with relief.

“Good morning! What can we do for you?” Asked the receptionist. She looks kinda familiar.

“I- Oh! Aren’t you the same receptionist from our hotel?” I asked looking surprised.

She smiled. “Oh, BamBam-ssi, Yugyeom-ssi! It’s nice to see you! Yes, I’m assigned here for a month. You see, the hotel you’re staying in and JYPE, the owners are business partners. So, basically, we come back and forth here.” Oh, JYP and i-don’t-know who as business partners? That’s a big share. “I guess you’re here for the audition, right? She added.

“Yes, where should we wait?” Yugyeom asked politely.

“Go to the 7th floor and the first room to your left! You need to pass your requirements first and wait outside ‘til they announce your name. Lucky, you’re earlier! It would be cats and dogs if you’ll arrive later.” She told us.

I nodded. “Thank you for this, oh by the way; do you happen to know someone named Youngjae? He’s also a trainee here.”

She clapped her hands. “Yes! Youngjae-ssi will be on the 7th floor too, they’ll assist the people alongside with his co-trainees.”

“Thank you so much. See you around… Uhm.”

“Somi. Call me Somi!” The pretty receptionist said and we left.

We entered the elevator, the building is quiet, like there are no people inside it. Yugyeom faced me, looking serious. He pushed me against the wall and pinned me. “W-What are you doing?” I asked.

“I wanna relieve my stress.” He said and before I could say anything, he crashed his lips to mine. His mouth full of hunger; his tongue exploring my mouth. I responded. I tugged his shirt; my hands went under, caressing his abs. He pressed his body against me and I moaned.

The elevator dinged and we immediately fixed ourselves. I cleared my throat as the elevator door opened and we both laughed. We saw Youngjae walking past us and he stopped to look at me. “You seriously didn’t make out in the elevator. Fix yourselves, Jesus.” He said and entered the room. Yugyeom and I looked at each other and chuckled. Youngjae is weird sometimes.

We got out and knocked on the door. “Come in!” someone said. As we opened the door, we saw Jackson sitting on the floor, looking at himself on a mirror while flexing his muscles, I think he’s showing it off to the good looking guy beside him.

“Jackson-ssi, I thought you’ll be late? I guess, you arrived earlier than us.” I called him. He looked at our direction, stood up and ran towards us with open arms to hug me and Yugyeom.

“It’s good to see you again! I’m sorry; I really thought I’d be late. I can’t sleep last night. I don’t know why, maybe I was really nervous.” He said as he breaks the hug. Anyway, let me introduce you to my new found friend! And mind you, he’s not yet that fluent in Korean, he’s from L.A.!”

He then gestured his hand towards to the guy beside him earlier. His hair was blonde, he’s also skinny like me, he’s wearing an over-sized black shirt, a ripped black jeans and a converse. He looks good, really. The guy smiled at us so brightly, his teeth are so white that he could star in a toothpaste commercial. “This is Mark.”

Mark stood up and offered his hand to us. Yugyeom was the first one to shake it. “What’s up maaaaaaaaan?” I did a face palm, being embarrassed because of my best friend. Mark chuckled lightly and happily shook Yugyeom’s hand.

“BamBam.” I said and shook his hand.

“Mark. Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you, bro.” He said it in a perfect American accent. Woah, that is really impressive. Mark looked shy, almost anti-social. I can see the corner of his lips tremble and his hand was cold and sweaty. You can tell that he doesn’t talk much but boy, he looks so intelligent.

“I was just talking about my muscles because Mark here goes to the gym as well and he knows how to do martial arts tricking! Teach me, hyung!” Jackson said while hugging Mark from behind. The older boy looked awkward but he laughed it off.

“I will. If we got accepted in this audition, though.” He answered.

“You all will.” We turned around and saw another good looking guy smiling at us. Thank god for a building full of good looking guys. “My name’s Park Jinyoung by the way.”

Yugyeom immediately bowed. “Nice to meet you, pd-nim!”

We all gave Yugyeom a weird look and we realized that he isn’t bluffing. I broke into a loud laughter causing Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung laugh too. “Uhm, what did I do wrong?” Yugyeom innocently asked.

“Gyeom-ah, he’s obviously NOT pd-nim.” I told him and snorted.

“Oh… OH. OH, YES. I’m sorry.” He then bowed again like 45 degrees.

Jinyoung laughed. “I thought he was joking but it’s funnier that he wasn’t.” It’s cute how Jinyoung covers his mouth while laughing, his eyes scrunches, forming lines that makes it much cuter. “Anyway, I’m a trainee here in JYPE, been here for a quite long time. Oh, and if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got something to do. Good luck later, by the way. I can tell that you’ll make it, though.” He smiled then left us.

“Bammie!” I searched for Youngjae’s voice and found him at the water station. I walked towards him, he was fixing the table and putting some snacks on him. I helped him organize the foods.

“What’s up?”

“Remember the guy I told you? The one I love?” I suddenly looked at him. “That’s him. The one who’s wearing a black hoodie.”

I turned around and saw a guy at the corner, wearing his headphones, writing something on a notebook. “Could it be…”

“His name’s Lim Jaebeom. He’s also a trainee here.” Youngjae said. I gasped. This can’t be.

“L-Lim Jaebeom?”

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, seems like you know him?” I nodded. “What? How?”

“H-He’s a killer. He’s dead. He should be.” I answered.


	2. TRAUMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got darker for all of them.
> 
> Their dark pasts are about to be revealed.
> 
> Will it haunt them?
> 
> Will they survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want tk repeat that this story is clearly an AU (Alternate Universe) Fan Fiction. All of the things happened or about to happen didn't occur in real life.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! All the love. C
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.

The older boy laughed nervously. “What? That’s impossible. Come on BamBam, you must be joking. That’s not nice.” Youngjae shook his head but you can tell that he’s nervous because of what BamBam said.

BamBam didn’t blink. His eyes are fixed wearily on the guy who’s wearing a black hoodie. “We were schoolmates before. He was feared by many students in our school, he always wears that hoodie, walking alone in the pavements, his hands inside his pockets humming through music. I didn’t believe it at first; I thought he was just another outcast, hated by the society like me and Yugyeom but I investigated further.”

_The school bell rang and students walked out immediately from their classrooms. Little BamBam caught a sight of Jaebeom storming off, wearing his usual black hoodie. BamBam never got to have a conversation with the older boy, but he was always curious how he talks or how he deals with people._

_Tons of “freak”, “demon”, “die, fucker” were filling the air whenever Jaebeom passes by a group of students. The older boy just kept his head low.  BamBam followed Jaebeom, not making a sound so the other lad wouldn’t know that there’s someone following him. BamBam didn’t notice that they’re walking towards Jaebeom’s house. He hid behind a van, popping his head out so he can still see the house from a distance. He’s normal after all, BamBam thought. The rumors weren’t true that the older belongs to some kind of an illegal cult where they worship evil spirits, kill people and does illegal things. The little boy sighed with relief. He was about to walk away from the scene when a sudden scream came from the house._

_He turned around to see smoke coming from the inside. Fire. BamBam immediately ran towards the house, unable to know what to do. He then saw Jaebeom coming out, hands covered with blood, his white shirt is full of red stains. He met BamBam’s gaze._

_“What are you doing here, kid? This is not the right time, get lost!” Jaebeom shouted; his mind full of frustrations because of what happened inside there. He wanted to escape._

_BamBam was dumfounded and found himself saying, “Y-You killed your own family! You murderer! Murderer! Killer!”_

_“N-No, it’s not-“_

_“People are right about you! You are a demon! Y-You’re disgusting!” BamBam screamed louder. The older was so lost in frustration that he covered his ears and shut his eyes. BamBam wanted to call the authorities; he kept in mind that this guy would never get away with this. The younger backed away, his eyes are still fixed on Jaebeom who is crying and screaming so loud. It was traumatic._

_BamBam turned his back away to call for the authorities but there was a loud blast from the house. He can’t hear anything, everything was blurry. His ears are stinging from the tingling sound. He was shouting for help but he can’t hear anything. His body felt weak, but one thing’s for sure. Jaebeom died from that explosion. The older was just two meters away from the doorstep when it happened. BamBam was sure of it._

_BamBam woke up with the sound of sirens, his mom weeping while holding his hand. “Where’s Jaebeom-hyung?” That was the first thing he asked._

_“He’s dead. The entire family is dead. Hush now, sweetie, go back to sleep. You need rest.” His mom answered while petting his head. BamBam felt a bit guilty._

Youngjae was so lost for words. “T-That can’t be true. I swear, he’s real. Maybe, if I could introduce you to him, you can ask him? I just… he doesn’t seem like a criminal, BamBam. He may seem cold and distant sometimes but he really isn’t.”

BamBam wasn’t sure if he could trust Youngjae for this but however, he would see it for his self. “Introduce me to him, then?” He challenged.

“I swear to god, if you’ll do anything stupid.” Youngjae was worried. BamBam shook his head. “Nope, I promise.”

They walked towards the hooded guy. “Jaebeom-hyung, I want to introduce you to someone.” Youngjae happily said.

Jaebeom lifted his head up and smiled brightly. BamBam wasn’t wrong; he is the Jaebeom from before, but how? Did he escape? Where did he go? How did he survive? How did he end up here? There are so many thoughts that are bothering him so much.

He inhaled deeply. “Hi, I’m BamBam.” He said firmly, not removing his gaze from the older guy. Jaebeom, on the other hand, seemed unbothered by BamBam’s presence. It almost seemed like he didn’t know BamBam at all. “Hey, you can just call me JB.” Jaebeom answered while smiling and shook the younger’s hand. “Nice to meet you! Good luck for the audition. I hope you’ll make it here.” He added while smiling.

BamBam is so confused. “I-I need some air, excuse me.” He stormed off the room and Yugyeom noticed that he did. Yugyeom followed BamBam who’s now catching his breath because of what he just witnessed. Jaebeom is alive. How the fuck did that happen?

“What happened in there, Bammie? Are you okay?”

BamBam composed himself. “He’s alive, Gyeomie.” Yugyeom looked so confused because of his best friend. “W-Who’s alive?” He asked.

“Jaebeom. He’s alive.” Yugyeom gasped. Of course, he knew about it. He wasn’t with BamBam that day it happened but he knows JB, the rumors, the incident. “Oh, no. What did he do? Did he notice you? How did he escape?”

BamBam shook his head. “I don’t know. He didn’t even recognize me. I don’t know. It was just… shocking. The flashbacks are horrible, Yugyeom. I can’t get it off my head.” It was traumatic for BamBam to see a person who’s covered in blood, an explosion, and the rumors about JB made sense after that incident. He wasn’t sure why he’s feeling somehow gloomy lately. For him, it’s still a lot to process. What happened to his family, his mom and sister leaving him, his father, the email and now this. He’s scared. Maybe he has always been.

“Shhh. There, there, Bammie. I’m here, okay? I’m here.” Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his best friend and rested his head on Bam’s. “Do you still want to audition? We can back out if you want.”

“N-No. Let’s break a leg.”

* * *

 

The audition went well as expected. Yugyeom who was too anxious earlier performed like there was no amount of nervousness shown. He gave his heart out while dancing like his idol Chris Brown who dances and sings well. BamBam, on the other hand, did great. He was nervous but he really knows how to find a way to make the situation funny. He also showed the judges his girl group dance skill and it left them a good impression of him. Jackson was amazing; there was never a doubt that he would make it because he really is a great performer. Mark was surprisingly amazing. He showed of his martial arts tricking skills that impressed the judges. Jackson was there to experience the older boy's performance and in a moment, his heart skipped a beat.

Youngjae was there to watch their auditions and he looked so satisfied and proud because he helped the three to improve their vocals. He wasn’t surprised that they actually did better than him when he first auditioned in JYPE. People always criticize him. He felt like an outcast, unable to fit in this world.

“Hyung! We were so nervous, did we do well?” BamBam popped out of nowhere and Youngjae was surprised.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” the younger laughed. “Anyway, yes, seriously. You did great.”

BamBam gave him a thankful smile and called out Yugyeom and Jackson for lunch. “Come on, hyung. Join us.” As much as Youngjae wants to be with them, he also thought that it’s been a while since he and Jaebeom hung out. He shook his head. “I need to be with someone, I’ll catch up later, okay?”

They gave him a satisfied smile and left. Youngjae didn’t know when it all started; his feelings for Jaebeom. He was still in awe because of what BamBam said. Is it really possible that JB is really a killer?

Youngjae known him for years already, and in a slightest bit, he never saw Jaebeom as a cold distant freak. He always admired him. Jaebeom always helped him with his singing and dancing, always protecting him from the judgmental people. Many people can’t see it but the older boy really has a soft heart, but Youngjae realized that he was with Jaebeom as trainees for years but he didn’t even ask the older about his family background. Maybe, he should?

Youngjae searched for Jaebeom only to see him on the building’s rooftop sitting on a corner, still writing on his notebook with his headset on. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Jaebeom looked up, pleased to see Youngjae. “Hey, what’s up?” Hearing his deep voice send shivers down on the younger’s spine. Youngjae shrugged and sat beside JB. “What are you doing?” He asked while gesturing at the notebook.

“Writing songs, poems, stories; anything that I could think of, basically.” Jaebeom said.

“Can I read it?” Youngjae teased.

The older chuckled and his notebook at his side so Youngjae wouldn’t be able to reach it. “No.”

“Oh, come on. Please!” Youngjae pouted. JB stood up, raising his left hand where he’s holding his notebook. Youngjae did too, trying to grab it from Jaebeom’s hand but he couldn’t reach it because the older is much taller than him. They were laughing but Youngjae couldn’t just give up. He playfully grabs JB’s left arm but his hand slipped through JB’s hoodie and accidentally revealed the elder’s wrists.

Youngjae gasped and blinked, he saw Jaebeom’s wrists for the first time, full of cuts and scars. Reddish black lines, the younger realized that some of the wounds are still fresh. Dry blood. He looked at Jaebeom who quickly covered his wrists, shy from Youngjae’s reaction.

“Don’t tell anyone.” He deadpanned.

“Hyung, why are you doing this?” Youngjae carefully asked.

JB chuckled sarcastically. “Since when do you care?”

The younger shook his head. “I’ve known you for years and you didn’t-“

“You think you know me? Oh god, you’re so dense!” Jaebeom laughed, tears forming in his eyes. “For years, you just bothered to ask just now?”

Youngjae didn’t know how to respond, he swear that he didn’t even know his hyung is suffering from something. He didn’t have a clue.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Leave it, Youngjae. I don’t need your pity.” He coldly replied and left Youngjae hanging, still dumfounded because of what he saw.

* * *

 

“Wow, this chocolate shake is the best that I’ve ever had!” Yugyeom squealed excitedly while sipping his drink. They’re at a café near the building, celebrating for a peaceful audition.

“You always say that when you’re drinking a chocolate shake, Kim Yugyeom.” BamBam glared at his best friend. Yugyeom chuckled. “It’s just so amazingly delicious! I live for this.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You can die from eating sweets often, you know.”

“Then, I’ll die with a smile on my face.” Yugyeom answered while acting like he’s in a drama. “Oh! Isn’t that Mark-hyung over there at the cashier?” The three men turned to see Mark paying for his drink.

“Mark!” Jackson shouted and the older boy turned around. “Come on here! Join us!” He said while giving a little wave to the American-Taiwanese cutie. After getting his drink, Mark paved the way and sat beside Jackson.

“Hello.” He simply said. Jackson touched his heart, acting like he was so soft and blushy because Mark just said ‘hello’

“You’re unbelievable.” BamBam blurted out.

Jackson smirked. “I get that every time. So, hyung, how did you end up here in Korea?”

The eldest cleared his throat. They all looked at him but he felt super awkward. Mark doesn’t interact with people much. He has friends, yes, but he’s just not the type who would tell stories and stuff. He does whenever he feels like it, but it’s just… he finds it strange when people talk to him.

Yugyeom noticed that Mark’s ears turned red. “You don’t need to tell us if you’re not ready, hyung. We’re sorry.”

Mark sighed with relief and smiled. “It’s okay. Everything’s just new to me, you know?”

They all understood that, because they all feel the same way. Being an outcast isn’t new to the three. It all affected them in different ways.

BamBam’s phone vibrated only to find out there’s an email notification from god knows who. He gulped and opened the email.

_account-noreply@mfgm.com_

_to me_

_1:58 PM View details_

_I see you._

BamBam immediately looked around the café to search for someone suspicious. His heart beat racing like shit. His hands are trembling and for the second time, he dropped his phone. He’s having the same feeling again, he can’t move. His whole body is unresponsive, he can’t even breathe.

“Bammie, are you okay?” Yugyeom asked and that snapped BamBam back to reality. BamBam shut his eyes for a while to compose his self. “Bammie… what’s happening?” Yugyeom squeezed his best friend’s shoulders lightly.

“I-I suddenly got a headache, maybe it’s because of the coffee. It’s too strong.” He finally replied. Yugyeom didn’t believe him, he knows his best friend but he decided to let it go and smiled. “You need to be more careful next time, you drank the coffee like there’s no tomorrow.”

BamBam nodded, still looking unstable. Why is he being like this? What’s happening to him? Is he having a panic attack again? Why does it need to happen? There are lots of unanswered thoughts that he can’t explain.

“Oh, Youngjae texted me, he said we need to go back for the final screening.” Jackson blurted out while looking at his hand phone.

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed, he almost hesitated to ask. “Did they say something about a final screening?”

“I don’t think so. What would it be?” Yugyeom answered.

* * *

 

They are sitting on a bench waiting for the judges to call their names. “An aptitude test? Are you trying to be funny, Youngjae?” Jackson snorted.

“They clearly said it is an aptitude test. Me and my co-trainees were surprised, too. We didn’t have this kind of shit when we auditioned here on JYPE. Maybe it’s their new thing now.” Youngjae shrugged.

“Would it be like a written exam? I hate written exams. When I was at school, I always draw dicks on my exam papers because I hate some of my teachers.” Jackson said and they all laughed, even the other people who are in line for waiting too.

“Bang Chan, Bhuwakul Kunpimook?” BamBam lifted his head up, same as the guy in front of him who looks nervous. “Follow me, please.”

BamBam looked at his best friend and gave him a nervous smile. “You’ll do great, Bammie. Good luck. Fighting!” Yugyeom said while squeezing BamBam’s hand.

“Happy Survival.” The usher said and left them in the room. The two boys were confused.

BamBam entered the room with a guy named Bang Chan. “You nervous, man?” He asked in English. The Chan guy gave a nervous sigh. “I don’t know, mate. They never told us about having this aptitude test.” He replied with a surprising good English accent that made BamBam impressed.

“Your accent is beautiful. British?”

Chan shook his head. “Australian. Nice to meet you, by the way. What should I call you?”

“Call me BamBam.” They shook each other’s hands. “What’s this room, anyway? It looks weird.” BamBam added. Their eyes scanned the space; it almost looked like a slaughter room that gave chills down their spines. It has five tables that have different tools on it.

One table has four mini baseball bats, another has two knives, the other one has a two irons, the fourth one has a medium sized metal box and the last one has three shot glasses with liquids in it.  _What are all these for?_ BamBam asked himself.

“I’m confused.” Chan blurted out. “I thought it was a written exam but what are these?” As soon as Chan said the last line, the lights went off.

“W-What is happening?” BamBam’s chin trembled. He went to the door to open it but it was locked. “Bullshit!” He shouted.

“Are you two ready to take the test?” A deep voice from god knows where spoke.

“Who the fuck are you?” Chan asked, but the voice chuckled. “You don’t need to know me; you just need to follow my instructions for you to complete the aptitude test.”

“We didn’t sign up for this, moron!” BamBam screamed. He was worried about his friends, mostly Yugyeom.

“Oh, believe me, you did. Now, let’s start or both of you will die. There’s no easy way out. Just choose. Take the test or die?” The voice replied.

“You didn’t give us a relevant choice, did you? So, let’s get this over with.” BamBam said; his blood and mind full of rage. He actually doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now. He felt almost angry at his mom for not bringing him back to Thailand, he wants to blame his dad for being a worthless drunkard, and he blames himself for auditioning here in this wretched place. He’s angry.

The voice gave a sinister laugh. “That’s the spirit, young boy. Now, I want you all to go over the table with mini bats on it. Let’s check how brave you are, shall we?” A light shone over the table. They walked towards it.

“B-BamBam, I’m scared.” Chan whispered to him. BamBam squeezed his shoulder, sending a message that everything will be okay after this.

“You will hit your head with a bat you’ve chosen. Two bats are safe, as you can see; every bat has a cloth wrapped around it. Those two safe bats are cut in half, causing it to lessen the pain when you hit your head. You need to hit it exactly on where the cloth is wrapped for you to know if it’s a safe bat or not. I’ll give you two minutes to choose.”

BamBam ran his fingers through his hair, feeling so frustrated. “This is fucking insane! This is violence!”

Silence.

“BamBam, w-we need to choose.” Chan was shaking. He flew from Australia with his dreams of becoming an idol but this wasn’t the way he expected. “What if we just feel it? T-touch it so we can-“ before he can finish his sentence, there was a loud gunshot flew across the room, it hit the wall in front of them. Chan’s body became weak, his legs were wobbly.

“Do not dare to cheat or I will kill you.” The voice spoke.

“Shit. Okay, come on.” BamBam said while looking at the bats. He chose the third one. He looked at Chan. The other boy gulped and chose the first one.

“I guess you’ve made your choice. On a count of three, you need to hit your head hard. No cheating.” The voice chuckled.

_“One.”_

“Fuck.” BamBam cursed. He prepared himself, gripping the bat tightly.

_“Two.”_

Chan was shaking but he did the same.

_“Three.”_

Both of them hit their heads with the thing and groaned loudly. It obviously hurt. BamBam felt dizzy but he slowly opened his eyes and saw his bat was cut in half; he released a sigh of relief. He looked over to his right and saw Chan smiling like a crazy man; his was cut in half too. In this weird and scary situation, they found themselves laughing and tearing up at the same time. It was so frustrating.

“That was a lucky choice, but there’s more.” The blinding light shone over the second table. The two men gulped. Knives. “Yes, you see knives, freshly sharpened knives for the both of you. Now, as you can see, there are two papers on the table, one for each. There’s a secret message that’s written there. All written in invisible ink. Figure it out for me? I’ll give you five minutes.”

“How?!” shouted Bang Chan.

“That’s the case. Clock is ticking, boys.” The voice howled with deep laughter.

BamBam thought of one thing. “I have an idea, b-but it’s too dangerous.” Chan groaned. “We’ve been through dangerous things since we entered this fucking room, what could be more dangerous, BamBam?” It made sense.

BamBam picked up the sharp silver knife, his hand trembling. He slowly cut his palm, deep enough for him to draw blood. He shut his eyes when he felt the sting. Bang Chan couldn’t watch BamBam do it. It looks to painful.

“Get the paper for me, Chan, please.” His voice was shaky. He reached out his free hand to snatch the blank parchment out of Chan’s hands. Using his blood, he applied it on the whole piece of paper and surprisingly, the texts in white font appeared. BamBam read the text out loud.

**You’re not much of a dumb fuck, are you? Okay, proceed.**

“Really? That’s what you got? Bullshit.” BamBam murmured. He looked at Chan who’s hesitating to do the same. Chan gave him a nervous smile. “Do you think I still need to do this?”

“I-I don’t know, but I think you better do it?” Chan looked down. “Ugh, I’m s-so sorry; I really can’t think straight right now.”

Chan can feel his heartbeat pounding harder. He fears blood. It’s not easy for him to hurt himself. He didn’t even look at BamBam when the other boy did it. He’s beyond scared; he is terrified.  “I’m too scared, I can’t do it.” He said while looking at the sharp knife. “I-I’m weak. I’m a coward.” Then it suddenly hit BamBam. The requirements. It was included there that they need to be competitive, determined, brave and eager. They’re even required to have a high IQ. BamBam’s heart raced, he was panicking.

“Oh, shit. No, no, no. Shit. H-How much time left? Answer me!” He screamed at Chan.

Chan was surprised. “I-I don’t know! 1 minute? What’s happening?” He was so confused how BamBam’s acting too panicky. BamBam ran his fingers through his hair.

“You need to do it, Chan! Do it!

“I don’t understand. I-“

“Just fucking do it! I’ll explain later! Do it, Chan! I swear to god!” BamBam shouted out of frustration.

“10 seconds.” The voice declared.

Chan looked at BamBam then to his palm.

“5.”

Screaming loudly, the boy sank the knife deep into his palm.

“4.”

His vision became blurry but with the help of BamBam, the message on the last piece of paper was revealed.

**What a slick move.**

“Read it!” BamBam said loudly.

“3.”

“W-w-what…” Chan’s voice wavered. He can’t see the texts clearly.

“2.”

BamBam looked up and saw a sharp knife coming from the ceiling, it was about to fall on Chan’s head. His stomach churned. “Chan, please. Please.” BamBam cried.

Chan gathered up the strength he has left. “W-What a slick move!”

“1.”

 _Silence_. Chan collapsed on BamBam’s arms, his breathing became much heavier. The grey haired boy buried his face on to Bam’s shoulder and sobbed.  _I need to survive. We need to survive. I need to see Yugyeom again. I need to see my friends again._ He thought to himself. He was scared too.

“What is happening, BamBam-ssi?” Chan weakly asked the other lad.

“Remember the announcement? All of those requirements, it makes sense now. T-This is why they wanted us to have a brave attitude or whatever.” BamBam explained. “What is this place?”

“Thank you, smarty-pants. So close. That was so close.” The voice blabbered. “Waste no time, fuckers. Go to the next table.”

“Can you stand?” BamBam asked Chan. The other boy gave a faint nod. They stood up together and went over to the next table.

“Now, what are we going to do with these clothes irons?” asked BamBam. He can’t shake his thoughts away. What if…

“Let’s see how competitive you are to survive. This task is easy, put your wounded hand on the hot iron and we’ll see who would last longer.” The voice replied.

Chan gasped in horror. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you doing this?!” He shouted back.

The voice ignored what he said. “On a count of three, you will both flatten your wounded hand on the hot clothes irons. If you won’t, sad to say, you will die.”

Both of the boys looked at each other, their eyes are full of fear. This was happening so fast, never in their whole life they’ve imagined that a situation like this would occur in their lives. They hated their lives, and life hates them too.

“3.”

BamBam gulped. A tear fell from his eye. He would rather live again in his father’s house than to suffer like this.

“2.”

Chan shut his eyes. What if he didn’t leave Australia? Would life much be better? What if he didn’t dream on becoming an idol?

“1.”

Together, they put their wounded hands on the overly hot iron, they heard a hiss sound coming from it, it’s like a piece of meat is being grilled. It was painful.

Chan was the first one to remove his hand. “Fuck! Fuck, I can’t do it! It hurts so much!” He cried out loud, tears are falling. He wanted to go home. “Bam… hey. Remove your hand quickly! BamBam!” He screamed. BamBam remained silent, his eyes are closed, he can’t even hear thing. All he can think about is his mom, his siblings and Yugyeom. He should’ve never left the province.

“Yah! Kunpimook Bhuwakul!” Chan slapped BamBam hard so he can snap back to reality. His eyes immediately fluttered open and removed his tortured hand from the iron. He looked up at Chan who’s crying while staring at him with his eyes full of worries.

“Why are you not responding?! I called you for a couple of times!”

“I-I didn’t hear you or anything until you slapped me. Ouch…” BamBam looked at his trembling hand, it was steaming. The wound has closed, but it hurt so badly. He tried to move it but it’s too painful. “Is your hand okay?”

Chan nodded. “I pulled away immediately. It stings but it’s okay    . Yours look like… worse.”

BamBam gave him a weak smile. “I’ll be okay, this is nothing.”

“N-No! You aren’t okay! We’re not okay! Everything is not fucking okay!” The grey haired screamed. “If we haven’t gone to this stupid audition, we would have different lives. T-This… I’m scared. I want to go home, BamBam. I promised my mom that I’ll be a better version of me. I told her that I love music so much, that one day I’ll be someone who’s known for doing great songs…” He cried so hard.

 _I need to be strong. We need to get out of here._ BamBam told himself. “Then, be a better version of you, Chan. I know, it’s hard, but let’s do this together, okay? Two tasks. Two tables left and we’re out of here. You’ll go home to your mom. I promise you that. Stay strong, Channie. We can do this, okay? Repeat after me: I can do this.”

Chan gave a whimper. “I-I c-can…”

“Yes, give it a try, come on.” BamBam said while patting Chan’s back.

“I-I can do this…”

BamBam gave him a reassuring smile. “That’s good. Let’s do this together, Chan.”

“Done with your little drama, faggots?” The voice asked, sounding so bored. “Go to the next table.” And they did. A medium-sized metal box is in front of them with an hourglass beside it.

“In your back pockets, there are keys.”

BamBam chuckled. “You think this is funny? That’s impossible. We should have-“

“B-Bam.” BamBam looked at Chan’s direction only to see him taking out something from his back pocket.

_Keys._

A bunch of keys attached to a circular metal ring. BamBam immediately checked his back pocket and he found the same thing.  _More keys._

The voice laughed. “You were saying?” BamBam couldn’t reply. He has no idea how the keys got there. They didn’t notice. BamBam came to a realization, he felt so sheepish.

“T-The usher…” His voice trailed off.

Little did they know, when they were ushered inside the room, the woman who called their names managed to slip these keys inside their back pockets. It was there when they entered.

“Very smart, BamBam. I’m starting to like your intelligence.” The voice replied. “Now, where were we? Oh! Now, for you to proceed to the last stage, you simply need to open the box. Find the right key and you’ll find the instructions there and maybe some bandages for your hands.” Then the lights were turned on.

“T-This is kinda easy, Bam. I think we can do it.” Chan said.

“Uhhh, yeah. It is ‘kinda’ easy. Just don’t forget to turn the hourglass. You need to find the key within 3 minutes, or else…”

“Bam, y-your forehead.” Chan blurted out. The other boy looked at Chan and saw it too. Red lasers pointing at them.  _Sniper guns._

“Yours too.” He told Chan _. The voice or whoever is behind this didn’t come to play._ BamBam thought.

“… you’ll die. So, happy key hunting, kids! No cheating.” The voice said and the room became silent.

“You ready, Chan?”

The grey haired boy nodded. “Together?”

BamBam smiled. “Together.”

They flipped over the hourglass and started. “Ugh, this is like over 50 keys, how will we be able to find the right one in three minutes!” Chan complained while trying to fit a key in the keyhole. They spread the keys over the table.

“K-Keep trying, I need to think.” BamBam looked at the keys and the box. He raised his eyebrow and saw something suspicious on the box. He walked around the table while eyeing the symbols engraved on it. Then he realized.

“It’s a dice! Y-yes, the box is a huge dice, Chan! Look at the keys, are there numbers engraved on each key?” He asked Chan.

Chan was confused but searched for the numbers and noticed that there really are numbers engraved on each key. “Oh my god, yes!” He screeched.

BamBam quickly looked at the box. The tall boy noticed that there are numbers engraved on each side of the box where the dots are highlighted with red paint. This should be the pattern.

“B-BamBam, we only have a minute and a half left.” Chan nervously said.

#1 for the three dots

#2 for the five dots

#3 for the one dot

“How many numbers in each key?” BamBam asked.

“There really-“

“Chan. How. many. numbers. in. each. key?” He firmly said.

“F-four.”

BamBam breathed in and flipped over the box to see its bottom. Bingo.

“Find the 3512 key, now!” BamBam shouted and searched with Chan too. He can only use his right hand because the other one is still hurting from the iron. He flinched in pain.

“5.” The voice started.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” BamBam continuously cursed.

“4.”

“I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!” Chan screamed.

“3.”

His hand is trembling with fear that he can’t fit the key through its hole.

“Give it to me!” BamBam swatted away Chan’s hand and stole the key from him.

“2.”

He inserted the key and turned it.

_Click._

The box was opened and they are both gasping for air. Chan took out a parchment from the box and read it.

 

**Come and choose a glass for your sake**

**Drink it with passion but sadly, there’s no cake**

**One is poisonous, the others are not**

**If you’ll get lucky, that would be so fucking hot**

 

BamBam cringed at the poorly composed poem which doesn’t even make sense; it was like they’re just being played by a psycho. “Seriously, who would do this kind of horrible thing? Do you have an enemy, Chan?”

Chan shook his head. “I-I don’t know, but I guess I don’t have any enemies?” BamBam can’t think of any too. Sure, they’ve been bullied since they were kids, but he doubts that those bullies would even make this effort just to make fun of him? And to everyone who auditioned here? That’s insane.

The boys looked at the three shot glasses with red liquid sitting on the table. Two shots are safe, one isn’t. What would be their fate?

Chan took out the bandages from the metal box and started to wrap it to his wounded hand. He then took BamBam’s hand and did the same.

“I’m nervous, BamBam.” Chan said while breathing in deeply. “Why is this happening to us? Why does it need to happen? I’m not a bad person…”

“I don’t know. Everything that’s happening doesn’t make sense anymore. It happened so fast.” BamBam shed a tear. “Now, we’re stuck in this fucking room with no idea if we would die or not. I’m scared.”

“B-But I guess, we need to do it right? Or both of us will die right now.” BamBam nodded. It’s now or never.

“You choose first, Chan.” BamBam gave him a weak smile. Chan picked up the third glass from the left; he looked at the other boy who just gulped because of nervousness. BamBam chose the one in the middle.

“Bam?”

“Hmm?” He looked at Chan.

“I-If I don’t make it, can you please at least call my mom and tell her that I love her so much and I’m sorry for being a brat sometimes?” Chan said while tears are falling down on his face. “I just… I love her so much, she worries about me every day, checking up on me if I already ate my meal, if I slept well. I-“

“Listen to me Chan, neither of us will die, okay? We got the safe drinks. I can feel it.” BamBam told him.

“Promise me you’ll call me my mom.”

“Chan, I-“

“Promise me, BamBam!” Chan cried out loud.

BamBam is crying too. “I-I promise.”

Chan smiled, tears won’t stop falling. “On three then.” He managed to say. BamBam agreed.

“1.”

“2.”

“3.”

Both of them took the shots. They just looked at each other for a minute.

Nothing happened.

They found themselves laughing and crying at the same time. It doesn’t make sense anymore. They are safe. “Fuck, that was so nerve wracking. I thought I’m gonna die!” BamBam said.

Chan was gasping for air from laughing and crying too hard. “Same, man. I’m really glad we made it.”

BamBam walked towards the door but before he was able to grip the knob, it clicked open. He felt relieved. They are finally free. He will see Yugyeom again, his friends. “Come on, Chan!” He grabbed the other boy’s hand.

“Bam…” Chan’s voice trailed off. BamBam turned to look at Chan who just called him.

Blood dripping from Chan’s mouth, his eyes are going red, his breathing became heavy. It almost sounded like he’s choking on his own blood. “B-BamBam, I don’t feel so good.” He then collapsed on BamBam’s shoulder. Chan gripped a handful of Bam’s shirt. He was crying.

“Ch-Chan, no. no, no, no. Come on, man. You’re okay. We can do this.” BamBam grabbed Chan’s shoulders to steady the other boy and looked into his eyes. “Y-You’re doing good, okay? Stay with me, Chan. Stay with me.” He shook his body.

Chan gave him a bittersweet smile. “I-I’m afraid I can’t stay any longer…” He coughed, blood still coming out from his mouth. “Y-You promised me.”

BamBam was crying so hard. This was his first time seeing someone slowly dying in front of him, it’s too painful. He can’t imagine the pain that will cause Chan’s family because of this.

“Y-You’ll be okay. Come on.” He was trying to carry Chan but the other boy lost his balance and fell on the floor. BamBam knelt down; his eyes are red from crying so hard, he looked down at Chan who has a sly smile on his face.

_He’s dead._

“I promise.” BamBam said then he closed Chan’s eyes.

The tall boy gathered up all of his strength to get out of the room. His vision’s blurry because of the tears, he felt so light. His heart is beating so fast, anxiety taking over his whole body. His knees felt wobbly. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing. There was no one; the hallway was empty and quiet. Feeling dizzy, he collapsed on the floor.

And last thing he saw was someone walking towards him, and then everything was dark.

* * *

 

_Little Yugyeom is playing in their living room, holding two hot wheels in his two hands, pretending he’s driving the red one and Bam’s in the blue one. All is well until he heard his mother screaming, and then followed by the scary voice of his father coming from the kitchen._

_“You didn’t tell me? How are we gonna survive this?! You’ve kept this fucking secret all this time?!” his mother screamed._

_“Do I even have a choice?! Do you think I really wanted to keep this from you, you fucking bitch?!” his dad replied. He can hear glass wares breaking, being thrown to the floor._

_Yugyeom’s hands trembled, he can barely breathe. It was always like this in their house. He can always hear screams, cusses, glass or some furniture breaking. It’s traumatic. He ran upstairs to his older brother._

_“H-Hyung? Can I stay here? I-I’m scared.” Yugyeom said while tears are falling down on his face._

_“No.” his brother answered firmly._

_“W-Why?”_

_“You know what, you fucking monster? You are the fucking reason why mom and dad are always fighting! You and your abnormal personality! That’s why you don’t have any friends! This family would’ve been happy without you in it! I hope one day you’ll disappear!” His brother screamed. Yugyeom was taken aback because of his brother’s words. His vision became blurry and he can’t think about anything, he just knew that he’s so angry._

_Yugyeom grabbed the nearest flower vase and attacked his older brother. He can’t hear anything but his loud scream of agony while hitting his brother’s head with the vase. The glass ware cracked open because of the impact and the next thing that Yugyeom knows, he was carried by his father, keeping him away from his brother._

_“What are you doing to your older brother, Yugyeom?!” his mother is raging._

_“H-He told me that I’m a monster! T-That I’m the reason why you and daddy are fighting!” Yugyeom answered while crying out loud._

_“Yes, you are, you psycho! I wish you’ve never been born! You always cause trouble, every damn time! You are a fucking disgrace to this fucked up family!”_

_Yugyeom was too dumfounded to even answer his mother. He was just a child, longing for his family to love him. He didn’t choose being a monster. He’s not a monster._

_He immediately ran outside and went to the park, processing all of his mother’s and brother’s words._

_“What am I?”_

 

“Come forward, boys. Don’t be shy.” The voice commanded. Yugyeom and Brian complied, taking a couple of steps forward. They passed three of the tasks already. Their names were called minutes after BamBam and Chan. As far as they know, they all entered different rooms.

“X marks the spot, muffins. Step on it.” And they did.

Yugyeom looked at Brian carefully and in a swift moment, four glass walls surrounded the older boy, isolating him in an itty bitty space. “Hyung!” Yugyeom panicked.

The situation got worse when the tube attached to the glass wall started producing water. Brian was panicking. “Save me, Kim Yugyeom! Ah, it hurts!” Brian cried; pressing his hand on his arm which was stabbed by a knife accidentally, blood slowly coming out from the fresh wound.

Yugyeom was dumbfounded. He started to hit the glass with his fists. He didn’t care if it’ll hurt badly. He needs to save him. Since they entered the room, Brian protected Yugyeom. Sacrificing his self for the earlier tasks they did that’s why he’s the most scarred one.

It took only a short time for the glass to be filled with water and now Brian’s tiptoeing so he can still breathe. Yugyeom looked around and saw a hammer at the corner of the room. The tall boy immediately grabbed the hammer and hit the glass,

 _Nothing_.

“H-Hang in there, hyung!” Tears fell from Yugyeom’s eyes. He felt helpless. The voice laughed. “Having trouble with that, Yugyeom-ah? Feeling weak?”

Yugyeom ignored the comment and kept on hitting the glass hard, but there’s no use. “I-I can’t tiptoe anymore, Gyeom-ah…” Brian’s voice trailed off, the water reached his height. Yugyeom felt like he was worthless.

“Yes, Yugyeom. You are a worthless piece of shit. You just proved what your mother said, you are a monster. You are a monster for killing him.” The voice said while laughing.

Yugyeom’s repressed thoughts suddenly came before him. Adrenaline crept up into his veins. All of the horrors from his past haunted him again. He was angry. Yugyeom yelled so loud out of frustration not realizing that he’s hitting the glass walls much harder and much faster than he did before.

“Fuck you!” He screamed while slamming the hammer to the glass, looking at Young K who has now passed out. Yugyeom was crying too hard, he can’t even see a thing he’s doing. All he knows is he wants to save the older guy.

“Hyung! Stay with me hyung!” He screamed, the glass wall started to crack. “W-Wait for me hyung. I’ll save you!”

_You are a worthless piece of shit._

Yugyeom gathered all of his strength and with a final slam, the glass wall was shattered into pieces.

Yugyeom ran, ignoring the water that splashed onto him, he immediately grabbed Brian’s body and slowly laid him down the floor. “H-Hyung, come on.”  He pressed his hands on his hyung’s chest and started pumping. “P-Please.”

_Silence._

He continued pumping on Brian’s chest, tears flooding down his face. “Don’t give up on me, hyung. Come on.”

_No reaction._

“Yah, Kang Young-Hyun!” He hit the older boy’s chest so hard. Brian fluttered his eyes open while choking on water.

“It’s a relief that you didn’t call me Brian.” He whispered and chuckled lightly. Yugyeom sighed with relief.

“I thought I’m gonna lose you, hyung.”

“I’m much stronger than you think, Yugyeom-ah.” Brian sat up. “Oh, shit, my chest hurts. I think you damaged my rib cage.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “At least you lived.”

“Fair enough. Help me up?” Yugyeom stood up and helped Brian to stand up.

“Now, for the last show…”

“We’re done playing your games, you fucker!” Yugyeom shouted.

“Done? Boys, you just started… plus, if you won’t follow my instructions, I’m afraid I’ll kill you both. Do you want that?” The voice asked. They didn’t respond.

“Hmmm? Scared you off, eh? Now, look at the last table. What do you see?” The two men turned around to see two identical guns on the tabled. Brian gulped. “Young-Hyun-ssi. What do you see?”

“Two g-guns.” His lips were trembling with fear. He had too much of torture. He was stabbed in his arm, almost died because of drowning and now, this last stage.

The voice chuckled. “Perfect. Now, let’s keep this simple. One gun has a bullet, the other one has a blank bullet. Pick one and you just need to point it to each other, pull the trigger. Blabla, and one survives blabla, the other dies and the drama starts. Whatever, you get it.”

“This is murder. I-I can’t believe this. This is inhumane.” Yugyeom blurted out, blinking his tears away. “I don’t wanna die, hyung, I don’t want you to die.”

“We have no choice, Gyeom-ah. Let’s face the reality. You first.” Yugyeom reached out for a gun that’s placed on the table. Brian, with his shaky hand, grabbed the last one. He looked at Yugyeom, his eyes were glassy.

“Stop with the drama, point the guns to each other’s heads. This will be exciting!” The voice said with his tone full of excitement

Yugyeom looked at Brian and pointed the gun to the older boy’s head. “Don’t be scared, Yugyeom-ah. Everything will be alright.” Brian said while doing the same.

“On a count of three.” The voice commanded.

Yugyeom gripped the gun tightly; he fixed his gaze on Brian who’s trembling with fear. He thought about BamBam, he wants to see the love of his life again.

“One.”

“H-Hyung, just in case… I’m sorry. I really am.” Yugyeom blurted out.

“Two.”

Brian gave him a sly smile. “I-I understand and just in case… I forgive you.”

“Three.”

Both of them pulled the triggers, the sound of the two gunshots echoed the room. Yugyeom fell onto his knees, he felt weak.

“I-I’m alive. You’re alive. Yugyeom, w-we’re alive.” Brian touched his forehead, there was no single wound.

Both of the guns have blank bullets.

He ran over to Yugyeom, checking the younger boy. “You’re fine, you’re fine.” He said while patting Yugyeom’s head.

“I-I thought we’re gonna die. Why is this happening to us, hyung? Why does it have to be us who are always suffering?” Yugyeom cried out loud. He’s had enough of life’s consequences and bullshits. He just wanted to live a happy life with BamBam.

“We’re okay now, we’re gonna get out of here. Come on, giddy up.” Brian answered while helping Yugyeom to stand up. Yugyeom tried to open the door. It’s still locked.

“What the fuck? Hyung, it’s locked.” Yugyeom’s heart raced.

“I-Impossible, we’re done here. Hey, fucker!” Brian screamed while looking around the dark room. “Let us out! We’ve completed everything, you piece of shit!”

“Open the door!” Yugyeom cried. “Open the fucking door!” He started to hit the door with his broad shoulders. “Please! Let us out!” Brian joined the younger lad, hitting the door hard.

Yugyeom looked at his hyung and stopped. “H-Hyung, your nose is bleeding.”

Brian felt like some liquid is dripping from his nose. He touched it.

_Blood._

The older boy chuckled. “I get this every time I’m stressed out, don’t wo- what are you staring at?”

Fear is slowly building up on Yugyeom’s body. “E-Eyes. Blood.” Yugyeom stuttered. Brian touched his cheeks then immediately looked at his hand.

He’s crying blood.

“What… what is happening Yugyeom?” Brian’s voice faltered. “No, no, no.” He felt something in his ear.

“Too much blood.” Yugyeom breathed out as he watched in horror, he can barely move. Brian grabbed his shoulders, choking on his own blood that’s coming out from his mouth.

“I…” The older boy collapsed on the floor.

“Hyung, hyung.” Yugyeom knelt down beside Brian, he was crying. “Hyung, please. Wake up. Please…” his voice trailed off.

“You’re not dead.” Yugyeom was performing CPR on Brian, pumping both of his hands on the man’s chest. “Come on, hyung. P-Please.”

He checked Brian’s pulse, but there’s none. “How can this happen? H-How…” Yugyeom was distracted by a visible reddish-violet vein on Brian’s arm. It almost looked like he was…

“Poison. He was poisoned.” Yugyeom said; his breathing is unstable. He noticed Brian’s index finger, it almost turned violet. Could it be…?

Yugyeom immediately grabbed the gun that his hyung used earlier. He checked the trigger and saw a needle with a small drop of blood. Brian was poisoned.

“Very good, Yugyeom-ssi.” The voice cackled. “I didn’t expect that you’d be this smart. You passed. Good luck.”

The door suddenly clicked open.

* * *

 

“Everyone entered the rooms?” Jinyoung asked.

JB nodded. “I didn’t know they would conduct an aptitude test. We didn’t undergo something like this, right?”

“What do they need to pass the test, though? It’s weird because they entered the rooms in pairs. I thought it would be like a written examination. Did the managers tell you anything?” Youngjae questioned JB, also checking if he’s cool with what happened earlier when they’re at the rooftop.

“I have no idea; manager-nim won’t answer my questions.”

“It’s kind of sketchy, isn’t it? People here in the company are acting weird these days.” Jinyoung told the two. “I don’t know, maybe it’s just me.”

“You’re right.” JB blurted out. “I don’t know how to explain it but I’m really getting this weird feeling, you know?”

“Jinyoungie!” Their manager-nim called. “Come with me, I need you to do something.”

“Oops, gotta go. I’ll see you later, guys.” Jinyoung said and stormed out the room. That left Youngjae and Jaebeom in silence.

“Look-“

“I’m-“

They both started. Youngjae chuckled lightly. “You first.”

Jaebeom took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry for what I told you earlier. I admit that I was rude for saying those things. You are my friend, Youngjae. Actually, you are the closest friend that I’ve got in my entire life. You’ve helped me a lot. You were there during my darkest times, not asking me what’s wrong, respecting my decisions, your presence was enough.” He met Youngjae’s eyes. “I just want to thank you for making me laugh as always. I don’t even know if I could survive life without you.”

Youngjae was left in awe. “Hyung, I-“

“I know that I’m not very open when it comes to my problems and I feel sorry for not telling things to you. It’s just… when I’m with you, I just want to forget all of my past and start a new life. I want to step out from this darkness.” He looked down.

“It’s okay, hyung. We all have our dark sides and don’t worry; I will always be here with you no matter what. I’ll accept you for who you are, believe me when I say your past doesn’t define you.” Youngjae gave JB a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Youngjae, really. I-“

They were distracted by the abrupt ringing of Youngjae’s cellphone. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I need to take this call.” He apologized. Jaebeom nodded.

Youngjae got out of the room and answered the call. “Hey, dad. What’s up?”

“My son! Finally, I got a hold of you! You’ve been so busy these past days. How are you doing?” His father greeted happily.

“I’m doing good. I’m sorry I haven’t answered your calls, I’m really tired from training and also, I met new friends, taught them how to improve their vocals.”

“Oh. I guess that’s nice. How about your stay in the hotel? Do you pay your bills on time? I told you that you can freely use your platinum card, right? I haven’t seen you spending much these days; you just shop for you and your dog’s food.”

Youngjae nodded as if he’s talking to him in person. “Yes, I understand. I’m just not into something these days; I just want to focus on my training.”

His father ignored what he said. “We’ll be having a family dinner soon with my business tycoons and I hope you’re coming this time.”

“Dad, I’m busy. I have a lot of things to do, really.”

“Come on, Youngjae. My business partners are starting to ask me why you’re always missing the dinners. I’ve supported you doing this idol training thing because that’s what you wanted, but please don’t reject all of my offers. This is just one dinner.” Mr. Choi pleaded.

Youngjae sighed. “Okay, okay. Just text me when and what time, preferably three days prior so I can apply for a leave.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you soon, then?” His father answered excitedly.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Sure. Bye, dad.”

“Bye! I love you!”

“Yeah.” Then, he ended the call. Youngjae wasn’t sure about seeing his family and his father’s business colleagues again.

Youngjae comes from a very wealthy family, he can have all of the things that money can buy but Youngjae just wanted to have a simple life. He doesn’t want to be anything near like his father. In fact, he was scared of him.

The Chois live in a mansion around Mokpo; they were famous for having a big business. Youngjae didn’t want to be a part of it even though it's not clear to him what his father does for a living. His dad would always say that he would explain everything when the time comes that Youngjae will be the one to manage the business. For years in the mansion, Youngjae didn’t even feel loved or accepted, he’ll be just looking out his window, watching kids playing with each other. His father doesn’t allow him to befriend people who aren’t as rich as them.

He attended an exclusive school for boys. He had a few friends; all of them came from a rich family. He felt like he doesn’t fit in. As years went by, Youngjae’s love for music grew fonder. He wants to make music, he wants to produce music. He asked his father this favor, almost begged him for his family’s support for his dream. Fortunately, his father approved it but on one condition: Youngjae will be a part of the business anytime soon. Youngjae doesn’t want to. Music isn’t the only reason why Youngjae left the mansion.

His father is a very dangerous man. All of his father’s colleagues are dangerous. He kept his mouth shut for years, nobody knows about what he saw that night.

_Mr. Choi brought Little Youngjae in one of his father’s business tycoon’s plantation. He said he wanted to show his son around since he will one day inherit the business._

_“Youngjae, you know Mr. Tuan, right? And this handsome fellow is Mr. Wang. He came from Hong Kong to visit the plantation too, we’re colleagues.” Mr. Choi explained._

_Youngjae bowed to meet them. “Hello, I’m Choi Youngjae.” He turned to see Mr. Lim, his father’s assistant and gave him a wave._

_“What a cute little kid you have here, Mr. Choi.” Mr. Wang said while patting Youngjae’s head. “I suddenly miss my son back in Hong Kong. He’s two years older than you, I think.”_

_Mr. Choi chuckled. “One day, Youngjae, you and their sons will run this business. Do you like the idea?”_

_“Yes, father.” Youngjae simply answered._

_“Now, run along, there’s a playground near the parking lot, daddy and his colleagues will just take care of business. Do you have your phone with you? I’ll call you after, okay?” Youngjae smiled and obeyed his father’s orders. He was expected to, he knows his father is scary when angry, that’s why Youngjae follows his father’s commands as always._

_The little boy ended up at the playground. It was quiet. He sat on the merry-go-round, took out his Bluetooth headset and played a song. This was his favorite; it reminds him of his crush. Youngjae likes boys, he admits it, but he can never be able to open up his sexuality to his family. Knowing his father, he would be in rage._

_There was this boy in school whom he likes to see every day, Youngjae doesn’t even talk to him, but he just wants to see him. It’s a happy crush. He loves staring at the boy’s small gestures, the way he laughs, the way he walks. He wished that being gay is accepted but unfortunately, the people he knew, especially his father, don’t approve._

_Youngjae kept this as a secret. He barely opens up to anyone as he doesn’t have any close friends to shares stories with. His mother, Mrs. Choi, doesn’t talk to him that much, she’s always busy. Being an only child only made it worse. Youngjae always hoped for a sibling that he can be close to, he craves for love._

_After the song, Youngjae heard someone screaming coming from the parking lot. He removed his headset and started to walk towards the sound._

_He saw his father, Mr. Lim, Mr. Tuan and Mr. Wang talking to a younger lad in his 20’s. He was crying._

_“I didn’t do it, I swear to god! I won’t do such thing!” The younger man cried out._

_“If you didn’t do it, who would dare to? Plus, you’re new to this company; all of the people here are loyal. Who are you loyal to, boy?” Mr. Choi asked the man._

_“Y-You, master. I’m loyal to all of you.” The younger man gestured, pointing all of them._

_Mr. Wang smirked. “A loyal dog wouldn’t betray its owner.”_

_“Mr. Lim, please scout the area, we don’t want anyone to see this lovely scene.” Mr. Choi commanded and the man complied._

_“You came to this company, looking oh so great and intelligent, and then this kind of thing happened? Isn’t that suspicious?” Mr. Choi turned to look at the young man again._

_Youngjae’s heart was beating so loud, even at a young age; he knew where this would end up. He hid behind a van, slowly peeking to the scene._

_“Sir, I told you, I didn’t do it. I-I swear.” The younger lad stuttered._

_“Sorry not sorry, but I’m not buying it.” Mr. Choi looked at Mr. Tuan then nodded._

_Mr. Tuan raised his arm with a gun in his hand and pointed it at the younger man’s head. “If you didn’t do it, then who did?”_

_“I-I don’t know, I swear. I didn’t do anything. I swear.” The young man cried, tears are flowing down his face._

_“Wrong answer.” Mr. Wang said, and then a gunshot echoed through the parking lot._

_Youngjae saw all of it. Fear taking over his whole body, he was crying. He never knew that his father would come to this extent. He kills people. They kill people. Youngjae was about to scream when a hand covered up his mouth. The man carried him and put him in a safe space._

_Mr. Lim._

_“Shh, don’t scream, Youngjae. Be quiet, you understand me?’ He asked._

_Youngjae nodded and Mr. Lim removed his hand from the little boy’s mouth. “W-What is happening, Mr. Lim? W-Why did they kill him?” Youngjae breathed out while crying so hard._

_“Shhh.” Mr. Lim patted Youngjae’s back. “Listen to me, Youngjae. Your father, this business, these people he works with, they’re all dangerous, okay? D-Don’t be like them. They are bad people. One day, if you’ve come to a legal age, do everything to stay out of this. Y-You deserve a good life. You’re a good boy, Youngjae-ah.”_

_“I-I don’t understand, Mr. Lim. If they’re bad people, why do you work for them?”_

_Mr. Lim smiled bitterly. “I had no choice. Once you enter this hell hole, there’s no chance of going back. So, run while you still can. Pretend that this night never happened; don’t change your behavior towards your father. Believe me when I say he has no mercy. Please, Youngjae, do it for yourself.”_

_“I don’t know…” Little Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair. This is too much._

_“Please. I’ll help you. I’ll stay by your side until you can escape.”_

_Youngjae nodded and hugged his dad’s assistant so tight. Ever since, Mr. Lim was always there to take care of him, he may never felt the love from his family but Mr. Lim taught him things, cared for him and loved him like he was his own son._

_Mr. Lim would always tell him that he wants Youngjae to meet his own son back home, but they never go the chance to meet. His father’s assistant wouldn’t want his own son to be involved in this mess and Youngjae understood it._

_“Now, go back to the playground, act normal. Can you do that, Youngjae?” Mr. Lim cupped the little boy’s face. Youngjae complied._

 

That night was the most traumatic night for Youngjae. He doesn’t even know how he survived years of suffering because of it. He’s still having nightmares about it, dreaming of that young man that they killed. Every day, he would live his life like nothing happened, for years, he kept this as a secret, acting like everything’s normal in his family. He really is thankful for Mr. Lim, he thought the old man would last song, but it got worse when the news revealed that Mr. Lim died in a fire.

Youngjae was so devastated that day, he trusted Mr. Lim with all his life, and he depended on him. But with what happened, Youngjae became stronger. The old man taught him how to be independent, and so he eventually did. Without anyone’s help, he helped his own. Even though the nightmares are still there, he managed. He’s actually proud of himself.

When Youngjae decided that he wanted to make music, he immediately thought about auditioning in an agency, to escape his dark past and have a fresh start. When he met Jaebeom, he suddenly felt this kind of comfort that he’s been longing for a very long time. His co-trainees see JB as a cold and distant person, but he felt that Jaebeom isn’t like that, so he gathered all of his guts to get to know him, and he did. Jaebeom was actually a soft but quiet person. He would joke around Youngjae about things, enjoying each other’s company. They were kind of inseparable. They share a room, they sleep on the same bed. Youngjae fell in love with him but he wasn’t always sure if JB felt the same way. It almost looked like he’s holding back.

Youngjae’s smile was bittersweet as he reminisce his past, a tear fell from his eye. He has Jaebeom now, and his new found friends. He looked out the building’s window and saw the beautiful sky. “Maybe, it’s nice to give life another chance.” He whispered to himself.

Youngjae turned around; he prepared himself to face JB again, but this time he thought that he would confess his feeling. It’s time.

Youngjae took a step but someone hugged him from behind while covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Last thing he remembered, he heard someone say “Sleep.”

* * *

 

Youngjae woke up to a piercing sound that almost damaged his eardrums. He tried to move his body but he can’t. He looked down and saw himself sitting on a metal chair with metal chains wrapped around his upper body. His eyes scanned the room. In front him at his right, he saw Jinyoung, also stuck and sitting on a metal chair. Youngjae turned his head to his far left, only to see Jaebeom in the same situation too. He realized that their positions were formed like a triangle.

“Jaebeom-hyung? Jinyoung-hyung?” He called out.

Both of the guys slowly opened their eyes. Jaebeom’s head is still hurting. “What the fuck?” Jinyoung blurted out while trying to loosen the grip of the metal chains wrapped around his chest and shoulders but he can’t.

“Youngjae.” Jaebeom called. “Are you alright?”

Youngjae nodded weakly. “Where are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker.


	3. ABYSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae, Jaebeom and Jinyoung will realize how well connected their pasts are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank you for the good comments! I will work harder to make this fic much interesting. I hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> All the love, C.

Jinyoung winced. “I don’t know what happened. Manager-nim brought me here then someone hit my head and I woke up… like this. What the fuck is happening?”

“Hello, boys.” A voice spoke to them. “Enjoying the special seats I made for the three of you?”

“W-Who are you?” Youngjae’s voice was shaking. He doesn’t like dark places, he always sleep with the lights on.

“It would be boring if I’ll reveal myself right now. So, why don’t we just play a little game? What do you say?” The voice impatiently said.

“Game? Are you fucking kidding us?!” JB screamed.

“I wouldn’t have brought you here if I’m kidding, would I?” The voice chuckled.

JB knew that there’s something happening with the company lately. People started to act weird since one of the trainees died a few years back. He was observing people, looking at how they act or behave and he can tell that something weird is going on.

“L-Let us go, please.” Youngjae turned to see Jinyoung whom he never saw like this before, the older boy was crying.

“I-I can’t breathe…” Jinyoung’s voice trailed off.

JB immediately looked at Jinyoung’s direction. “Jinyoungie, hey, hey. Look at me.”

“I-I… it’s too dark. I..”

“Park Jinyoung, look at me!” Jaebeom screamed his heart out, Jinyoung snapped back to reality and looked at JB.

“That’s right, Nyoungie. You can do this, alright? Look at me, look at Youngjae. We’re in this together. You’re not alone. You don’t have to fight this battle on your own. Come on, let yourself breathe.”

Jinyoung complied. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath; tears are still flowing down his face _. This isn’t the right time to remember every shit you’ve been through, Jinyoung-ah_ , he told himself.

“Happy thoughts, Jinyoung, happy thoughts.” JB firmly said.

“W-What’s going on, hyung?” Youngjae was confused.

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna find out, Youngjae-ssi.” The voice said. “This game is too easy. You just need to tell the truth or you’ll die.”

Youngjae’s heart raced. “What do you mean…”

“If you won’t tell the truth, I’m afraid that those chains wrapped around your bodies will crush you until there’s no single bone left in your upper body. Sounds cool, right?”

The three men were silent. They can only hear their own breathing.

“You want an example? Okay.” The voice simply said. “Youngjae, are you gay?”

“What? That’s crazy, I- Ah!” The chains around Youngjae’s body tightened, the rusty metal is starting to squish his body.

“Stop it! Please, stop it!” Jaebeom screamed.

“Not until he tells the truth.” The voice laughed.

Youngjae was crying in pain, it tightens every time he tries to breathe deeply, but he was still unsure if he’ll answer that question.  What if JB wouldn’t look at him the same way he used to when he finds out that he is gay?

“Y-Youngjae, please.” JB pleaded. He can’t afford to see Youngjae being tortured, it’s too hard.

“Y-Yes, I am.” Youngjae weakly responded and the chains immediately loosen, back to the same position. He took a deep breath but immediately flinched, his chest hurts.

The voice chuckled. “Perfect. So, now you’ve seen a perfect example. I hope you’ll all be honest from now on, boys.”

“Y-You fucking asshole, let us go!” Jinyoung shouted. “We d-didn’t sign up for this! What did we ever do to you?!”

“You’re giving up already, Jinyoung-ah? It’s not your turn yet.” The voice replied sarcastically. “Now, Jaebeom, why do you have cuts on your wrists and forearms?”

JB was surprised. “How-“

“3 minutes. Tell the truth.”

The chains started to tense around Jaebeom’s body, slowly turning, like a snake choking its prey. “I-I blame myself… for everything that has happened.” He took a deep breath. “I always hated my family, especially my father. T-They never allowed me to interact with people that much, they always say it’s for my protection, but I didn’t believe them at first. E-Every day, I always go to school, people were calling me names. Rumors say that I’m a freak, that my family is in an illegal demonic cult, b-but we weren’t. W-When my whole family died in a large fire, I was the only one who survived. People said I killed them, but I didn’t, I swear to god! I-I cut because I felt guilty. I should’ve died in that fire too. I should be dead…” Jaebeom looked down. The chains quickly loosened.

Youngjae gulped. He was the Jaebeom that BamBam knew, the one that the younger accused for killing his own family. “BamBam, he said- but you didn’t know him, right? You-“

“I know him.” JB blurted out. “When you introduced me to him, I was really surprised but I didn’t show it, I-I played it cool. He was the one who accused me for murder. The look in his eyes, he remembered me, t-that’s why after he stormed out the room, I immediately went to the rooftop to breathe some fresh air. I needed to punish myself, I needed to cut. I still remember every fucking thing, Youngjae.”

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung who stayed in silence. “Don’t tell me you knew about this, hyung?” He asked the older boy.

Jinyoung looked guilty. “Youngjae, look-“

“I can’t believe this.” Youngjae said. “I thought you trusted me enough, Jaebeom hyung. I thought we’re in this together. I-I thought we had something special. I thought…” A tear fell from his eye.

“I trust you, Youngjae, believe me. I trust you.” Jaebeom breathed out.

“No! You don’t! I-I’ve seen you sneaking out from our room at night, hyung! I followed you once only to find you at the rooftop of the building, crying so hard, punching the walls, and in the morning when we woke up, I asked you if you’re okay and you pretended like nothing happened!” Youngjae cried out. “Do you know how much it hurts me seeing you like that?! I wanted to be there for you but you kept on pushing me away! I-I should’ve been t-there… I didn’t know that you carried this kind of burden, I was clueless… because you didn’t let me in.” He took a deep breath. “I-I know you’ve known Jinyoung hyung longer than we’ve known each other… but is it really that hard to trust me, hyung?”

Jinyoung shut his eyes. “You don’t get it, Youngjae. You-“

“Then make me!”

“It’s because I don’t want you to get involved!” JB screamed. “I’m too scared to share my darkness with you! Y-You make me so happy, Youngjae. You’re my strength. I-I’m scared that one day you’ll slip away from me. I don’t want you to see my dark side…” His voice faltered.

Before Youngjae can even respond, the voice interrupted. “Oh, I’m sorry but it’s kind of too early for the drama boys, but I like the energy. Let’s continue shall we, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung straightened up, his heart beating so loud. “So, Jinyoung-ssi, tell us, why are you terrified of being alone in the dark?”

“I-It’s because I’m just afraid… am I not allowed to be scared?” Jinyoung talked back.

“No other reasons?” The voice teasingly asked.

“N-No.”

“Oops, wrong answer.” The chains wrapped around Jinyoung’s body started to move, it was painful. Jinyoung isn’t comfortable of telling stories about him and his past. He always wanted to forget about his horror but he can’t and will never escape it.

Jinyoung was crying in pain, he felt like his bones are being crushed. He shut his eyes, holding himself back from screaming loudly. His neck veins were showing, he was holding his breath.

“Answer it, Jinyoung! Please! Answer it!” Jaebeom shouted.

Jinyoung breathed out loudly. “Fuck, alright, alright!” The chains started to  loosen; the boy was catching his breath. “M-My stepmom used to lock me in the basement… every fucking time she has… clients.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath, all of the efforts he did just to repress these feelings, but it all came back because of this fucking game. Jinyoung wouldn’t have thought that he would tell his story. He barely told Jaebeom the truth, just fragments of it. People thought Jinyoung came from a nice and wealthy family, they thought Jinyoung was Mr. Perfect.

* * *

 

_It was a dark and lonely night for little Jinyoung, he was quietly staring from his bedroom window, looking at the stars. He can’t sleep well unless he counts the stars. He was muttering numbers under his breath, trying not to disturb his roommates. He was thinking about his future, how he always wanted to be a businessman and he would be rich enough to find his father. Just by imagining it, Jinyoung smiled and drifted himself to sleep._

_“Wake up, angels! Rise and shine, it’s breakfast time!” Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open when he heard Lady Shin calling them out. “Oh, and Jinyoung-ah, I’ve got something to say. After the meal, go straight to my office, okay? Wake up kids!” She added._

 

_After breakfast and the usual routine, Jinyoung went to Lady Shin’s office only to see a man having a casual conversation with the woman. “Oh, Jinyoung! Have a seat angel, you’re just in time.”_

_“Is this?” The man asked Lady Shin and she nodded. “Wow, you are right, he really is an angel.”_

_Jinyoung was confused, he sat on a chair across the man and looked at him with his eyes full of questions. “Jinyoungie, this is Mr. Lee, and he is more than willing to adopt you.”_

_The boy’s face lightened up, he was craving for love. Not that he doesn’t feel it in the orphanage, but he wants to be in a family. He wants to be happy. “R-Really?! You’re gonna be my father now?!” He shouted excitedly._

_Mr. Lee chuckled. “I guess you’ll see a lot of me once you’ve moved out from here, boy.”_

_“This is so great! Lady Shin, thank you so much! I’ve been wanting this for a long time!” He ran to hug the woman who’s smiling widely. He was happy for the boy. “Jinyoungie, you haven’t introduced yourself to Mr. Lee, yet.”_

_Jinyoung scratched his head and turned to face the man. “Oh, sorry, my bad. Hello, Mr. Lee! My name is Park Jinyoung, I am 9 years old. I love reading books, playing video games, and watching movies. I’m not lazy when it comes to studying so you won’t have any problem! I really love learning new things and help people. I hope we’ll have the happiest time together. I’m looking forward to it!” The boy bowed while catching his breath from blurting out the words too fast._

_Mr. Lee laughed. “I can see you’re excited, Jinyoungie. You’ll get out of here soon, I promise. I just need to process these papers and requirements. What do you say?” The man said while touching Jinyoung’s shoulders._

_Jinyoung can’t explain it but he already placed his trust on Mr. Lee, it felt like the man was the father he would always want to have. “I’m excited, sir.”_

 

_“I can’t believe that this is your last day, Jinyoung.” Lady Shin said while helping the boy to pack his things. “I hope you’ll be happy there. I am so glad that I found someone as kind as Mr. Lee to take care of you.”_

_“I thank you for that, Lady Shin, c-can I ask you something?”_

_“Go ahead, Jinyoungie.”_

_The boy stopped folding clothes and looked at the woman. “W-Why am I here again? How did I end up here?”_

_Lady Shin held his hand. “Nyoung-ah, I told you this story for so many times and nothing will change.”_

_Jinyoung shrugged. “I guess, I need to hear it one last time, Lady Shin. Please?”_

_The woman sighed but she complied. “One night, I saw a woman sitting in front of the orphanage’s porch, she was cold. I came to her and noticed that she was holding a beautiful baby. It was you.” She tugged Jinyoung’s hair and continued. “Your mother was beautiful, Jinyoung-ah, and one of the kindest people that I’ve met. She stayed here with you because she got nowhere to go. Your father was nowhere to be found; she would always tell me stories about your father and how he left Korea to support you and your mother. She loved your father very much, but your father never returned. Time has passed, you turned 2 but your mother became ill. It was terminal. She would always make me promise that I will take care of you and will put you into good hands. Eventually…” Her voice trailed off. “Your mom died. She died peacefully, Jinyoung-ah. She was sure that you’ll grow up being a good man who would always want to help people and I know that you will be.”_

_The woman wiped a tear off of Jinyoung’s cheek. He didn’t get a chance to meet his mom nor his dad but those stories will remain forever in his heart. “I promise you, Lady Shin, I will be what my mother wants me to be.”_

_Lady Shin took an envelope out from her pocket and handed it to Jinyoung. “Your mother wanted me to give this to you when the time comes that you finally have a new family. She always wants the best for you, Jinyoung. So, I hope your life will be full of happiness.”_

_With trembling hands, Jinyoung accepted the parchment. Lady Shin stood up and left him in silence to give him space. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter._

 

_To my Jinyoungie,_

_I hope you’re doing well, my angel. Mom misses you every day. Always remember that I’m always watching you and I love you so much. I’m so sorry if I couldn’t stay any longer to hold you and be with you as you grow up, but I know that you’ll be a good man no matter what, Nyoungie. I wish you a happy life with your new family, but don’t be too sad. You can always talk to mommy, just whisper everything and mom will hear it loud and clear. I’m always with you wherever you go. I love you so much._

_P.S._

_One last request, my love, can you search for your father? Tell him that I love him, too._

_Always and forever,_

_Mom_

_Jinyoung was crying while reading the whole letter, he hugged the nearest pillow he can reach and cried his heart out. He might be happy that he will now move with Mr. Lee but he’s too scared, too scared of where life can take him, but it’s okay. As long as he knows his mother is always there for him, he knew everything will be okay in the end._

* * *

 

“Mr. Lee lives alone in his house; his daughter was always with us every weekend because she has her own family. His wife passed away at an early age due to a car accident. Three years have passed and we were happy. I was happy.” Jinyoung gulped. “Until he met this… this woman. She was kind at first; she would always take care of him but eventually Mr. Lee got sick… i-it was terminal too. He spent the last years of his life taking care of me, spoiling me with things that I didn’t have when I was younger, he was always there. I loved him so much for it b-but the time came and he passed away. That’s when my life got pretty fucked up.”

Silence filled the room. They didn’t know what really happened to Jinyoung but they thought he was this rich intelligent kid whose life is so perfect. “W-What happened?” Youngjae asked.

“5 more minutes, Jinyoung.” The voice said as the metal chains slowly tightens around Jinyoung’s body.

“Jae Eun, the girl that Mr. Lee met took over the house when he died, and only to find out… she works at a bar. She goes home drunk, different clients every night. She… she would always lock me up in the basement, she won’t even feed me.” Jinyoung stammered. “I-I felt helpless.”

“Why didn’t you leave the house early? Why would you let her do that to you?” Jaebeom asked. “You didn’t deserve to be treated like shit, Jinyoung.”

“It’s not easy, hyung.” Jinyoung said quietly.

“You could’ve-“

“You don’t understand!” Jinyoung cried out. “I-I couldn’t leave the house because of Mr. Lee! H-He was the only family I left and I know once I leave that house with that woman in it… it would be a huge disrespect for him! He took care of me, I was his number one priority. I-I can’t leave, it’s not that easy…” His voice trailed off.

“3 minutes.” The voice spoke.

“Jae Eun had… clients. She was like selling her body for money. O-One night, she got home drunk and she’s with a man. I’ve had enough of her bullshit… I snapped.”

* * *

 

_Little Jinyoung was in their living room looking at his father’s picture. Mr. Lee loved him so much; he cared a lot about Jinyoung. Lady Shin wasn’t wrong to send Jinyoung off with the man._

_The door opened. Jinyoung turned around to see Jae Eun with one of her clients. The old man was wearing a black and white tuxedo. “I’m sorry for the mess, don’t worry, I’ll be giving you a good performance.” Jae Eun told the man while removing his necktie._

_Jinyoung stood up and the old man saw him. “I didn’t know you have a son, woman.” The man cleared his throat._

_Jae Eun immediately turned around and glared at the boy. “What the fuck are you doing here, boy?! Didn’t I tell you to stay in your room?” She faced the man and smiled. “Don’t you worry, she’s my sister’s son. She just left him here for a couple of days. Let me deal with him first.”_

_She immediately grabbed a fistful of Jinyoung’s shirt and dragged him. “I told you to fucking stay at the basement, you rat.”_

_“This is my house!” The boy complained while squirming around._

_The woman stopped and slapped the kid. “You don’t get to say anything about my fucking life and this fucking house, brat. You’re not even related to him. You’re just a homeless boy with no parents. So, do what I fucking said. Get down there.” She pointed at the basement door._

_“No!” Jinyoung shouted. “Y-You’re disrespectful! Daddy did everything to make you happy! He helped you when you’re down! Now, you’re repaying him with this? Bringing home different men every night, having… having sex with them, doing drugs?! This is my house!” He cried out._

_The woman’s face turned red because of anger. “You have no respect for someone who’s older than you.” Another slap landed on Jinyoung’s face. “I don’t fucking care about your ‘daddy’, all I wanted was money. Good thing he died early, I didn’t need to exert effort to kill him.”_

_“Y-You fucking bitch, I hate you!” He screamed and shoved the woman off his way. Jinyoung ran to the door but he stopped to face the man. “You look like a rich man and I hope you don’t have a son or a daughter because what you’re doing is disgusting. You are a hypocrite.”_

_The man chuckled sarcastically. “You don’t even know who you’re speaking to right now, boy. Is that what your late father taught you? Being disrespectful?”_

_“No. My dad taught me to always do the right thing and what I’m seeing is wrong. You’re cheating, ahjussi. I hope your son or daughter won’t see you like this.” Jinyoung simply said and bowed._

_The man immediately grabbed Jinyoung by the neck and pressed the boy against the wall, Jinyoung’s feet can’t reach the ground. The old man was strangling. “Don’t you fucking dictate what I’m gonna do, you fucking useless kid. Have some manners.” He said slowly while giving the boy a death glare._

_“Respect is earned, ahjussi.” Jinyoung said choking. “L-Let me go.”_

_“Mr. Choi…” Jae Eun said while watching the show. “Let the useless boy go. He won’t ever return here anyway.”_

_The man grabbed Jinyoung by the shoulders and tossed him outside the house. “You have some nerves, boy.” He smirked and shut the door._

   

_Jinyoung was homeless for days. He ate scraps of foods that were thrown in the trash, he didn’t have proper clothes for the cold weather, but that didn’t stop him for living._

_He was looking for some food in the trash bin when someone passed by. “J-Jinyoung?” He turned around to see a silhouette of an old woman and collapsed._

_Jinyoung woke up and saw someone staring at him. “Lady Shin?”_

_The old lady smiled and held his hand. “Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?”_

_The boy slowly sat up, his body is still weak. “I think I’m good now. Thank you, Lady Shin. You’ve done so much in my life, I don’t know how I’m gonna repay you. Look at me, I’m… I’m useless.”_

_“Oh, sweetheart, stop saying that. I promised your mom that I’ll take good care of you, I’ll keep that promise until the end, okay?” She patted Jinyoung’s head. “What happened out there, honey? Why were you… eating scraps?”_

_The boy clenched his fists. “Jae Eun… th-that horrible woman…” Tears streamed down his face, it was a big trauma for Jinyoung. He continued to tell Lady Shin his suffering since Mr. Lee died._

* * *

 

“Lady Shin then again helped me through this. I helped her organizing the orphanage. Years passed and I was encouraged t-to audition here. I told Lady Shin that I will make her proud one day.” Jinyoung looked down as his scarred memories flooded before him. Youngjae and Jaebeom were speechless; they didn’t know how to react.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know.” Youngjae breathed out.

"You are so strong, Jinyoung. I admire you for that. Please know that you always matter." Jaebeom said. “But wait… what was the name of the man?”

“Mr. Lee?”

“N-No, the one who beat you up that night you were kicked out of the house.”

Jinyoung was confused. “I-I’m not sure if I heard it right but I think it was Mr. Choi…”

Jaebeom’s heart raced. He’s not sure if that was the same Mr. Choi that his late father worked for but his guts were telling him that it’s the same person. “Can you describe the man for me? Do you still remember his face?”

Jinyoung nodded. “I remember every bit of that moment. He was tall, he was wearing glasses, it was a bit round. His eyes were soft but deadly, t-there was a scar on his neck. I don’t know if it was a scar or a birth mark.”

“Is he wearing a vintage-like rolex? What about a ring?”

“Y-Yes, you’re right. He was wearing a ring… it was like a snake. It’s wrapped around his middle finger.” Jinyoung said slowly while thinking.

“Apophis.” Jaebeom breathed out.

“What?”

“T-The ring. It was the Great Serpent Apophis; they named their group after the snake god of Egypt. I-I know him. Mr. Choi, I mean, my father worked for him before.” Jaebeom was so lost in confusion, it felt like it happened so fast. “He- Youngjae? Youngjae, what’s happening to you? Why are you crying?”

“Apophis…” Youngjae gulped. “It’s the name of my family’s company, tied with different businessmen. Mr. Choi, the ring, the scar on his neck… it makes sense now. H-He’s my father.”

_Silence._

“You were the kid that my father told me about.” Jaebeom broke the silence.

Youngjae was in awe. “Mr. Lim… how can I be so dumb?” Tears kept on falling. “I’m so sorry about him, hyung. He was a great man, he helped me so much. If-“

“If he didn’t work for your fucking father then mine would be still alive! My family would have been here with me!” JB screamed.

“Hyung, d-don’t be too hard on Youngjae, he did nothing.” Jinyoung argued.

Jaebeom shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down. This is too much to handle. Youngjae was crying. “I-I’m sorry, hyung. I-I didn’t know, I swear.”

The voice suddenly chuckled. “Wow, I didn’t know this would be so much fun! The revelation, everything is just so perfect!”

“You knew.” Jinyoung simply said.

“Of course I knew, you dumbass. Why would I bring you all here if I don’t?”

“Who are you?” Jinyoung asked.

“Don’t be too excited, boy.” The voice laughed. “Now, Youngjae, would you care to tell them what you saw that night?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Youngjae’s heart raced.

“When Mr. Lim saved your ass.” Jaebeom quickly looked at Youngjae.

Youngjae expected that it’d come up but his heart was breaking because of Jaebeom’s reaction. “How did you know-“

“I know everything, Choi Youngjae. All about you, your family and your background.” The voice chuckled darkly. “Care to tell us what happened that night?”

The chains wrapped around Youngjae’s body moved. It’s his turn again. Youngjae opened his mouth and told them what happened that night. How his father killed the innocent man, how they accused the man for betraying the company and how Mr. Lim saved Youngjae from being seen.

Jaebeom can’t hold his tears back. He felt guilty for what he did to his father, how he gave him the cold shoulder. He realized that all his father did was protecting him from Mr. Choi and his friends. He wished he knew so he would’ve helped his father. What Mr. Lim did for Youngjae was so brave yet Jaebeom was kind of annoyed. If his father didn’t save Youngjae that night, will he still be alive today? What happened to his father? Why was he killed? There are so many thoughts lingering through IB’s mind.

The chains loosened. “I’ve kept this secret for a long time because Mr. Lim told me so. He helped me so much and by the time my father told me that he died… I was devastated. He is such a great person.” Youngjae looked at Jaebeom who is crying. “I-I’m so sorry, hyung. I didn’t know. I was still a kid back then.”

JB nodded weakly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. M-My father was a great man and thank you for being there for him, too. It should’ve been me. I should’ve helped him.” He looked up, stopping his tears from falling.

“Don’t say that, hyung. He loved you so much; he just wanted you to be safe from harm. Every day he would tell me stories about you. Like how handsome you are and how intelligent you are not just with academics, but as a person. I always tell him how badly I wanted to meet you but he said he can’t, he would rather not involve you with this chaos. He loves you and your family so much, hyung. I know it.” Youngjae responded.

Jaebeom bit his lip. With everything he has been through, he became more mature about everything. He was jealous of Youngjae, he is angry at Mr. Choi but he can’t bring himself on hating Youngjae because he did nothing. JB told himself to be angry at the younger but he just can’t.

“H-Hold your horses but Youngjae, did you just mention about a Mr. Tuan and Mr. Wang?” Jinyoung asked the younger.

Youngjae nodded. “Yes, they are my father’s associates.”

“I don’t know but it’s really familiar. Like I’ve heard it before, I just don’t know when…” Jinyoung brought himself to think but the voice interrupted them.

“Bravo, bravo. This is so amazing! I’m afraid that this would be the last question and bummer, no one died. Oh well. So, Jaebeom-ssi, what happened that day?” The voice blurted out.

Jaebeom felt weak. “What d-day?”

“The fire, your dead parents, how did it happen? 5 minutes.”

JB felt the chains tightened. He was being squeezed by the rusty metal. “I was on my way home from school, still getting the same treatment from the students. Freak, demon, name it. I’ve been called worse. I went home to see my mom holding a gun and pointing at a man who has my father wrapped around his arms and strangling my father’s neck. I couldn’t see his face. He was wearing a cap, his clothes were black but I can’t see him because he was wearing a black mask too. It’s obviously that my mom and dad knew the man.”

* * *

 

_“Please, don’t do this. My husband has done nothing!” Jaebeom’s mother screamed._

_“That’s the fucking point!” The man shouted back. “He did nothing! He could’ve stopped it! He always knew what was going on. He was with those jerks every damn day!”_

_“I-I did nothing because I’m saving my own son. He doesn’t deserve to get involved i-in this chaos.” Mr. Lim said while being strangled by the man. JB hid behind their grandfather’s clock near their doorway while watching the scene quietly._

_“How about mine?! Did you even care?!” The man was shouting out of frustration. JB can feel that he was hurt._

_“I-I didn’t know! I fucking swear! I-I didn’t know…” JB’s father answered._

_Jaebeom got out from where he’s hiding. “Don’t kill my father!” The boy shouted._

_“Oh no, baby. No. Get out of here, Jaebeom!” His mother pleaded, scared of what might happen to their son._

_“No. Please, sir. All my father did was save me and mom. Please don’t take him away from me.” Jaebeom said, the boy still couldn’t see the man’s face._

_The man straightened. “If you don’t want to lose your dad…” He raised a gun to Mrs. Lim’s head._

_“No, please! Please don’t!” Mr. Lim screamed._

_“Fear.” The man whispered. “Might as well die together as a family.” He pushed Mr. Lim to the woman as Jaebeom rushed to check on his dad._

_The man backed off and pointed his gun on the kitchen stove. “Bye bye, stay happy.” He said before he fired his gun._

“My mom quickly pushed me hard towards the doorway before the bullet even hit the stove. That’s why I got out. I-It was a mess. My mind couldn’t process what happened and I saw BamBam in front of our house. He was shaking with fear. He accused me for being a murderer. For a month, I was the talk of the town. I did my best to hide from people. I ate nothing but scrapes of food from the trash. Then one day, JYP pd-nim found me and took care of me. He didn’t ask me about my past, he just assured me that he’ll do everything to keep me safe.” Jaebeom sighed as the chains wrapped around all of their bodies loosened.

_They are free._

Jaebeom quickly got up even though his body is aching like shit, he ran to hug Youngjae quickly. “I thought I’d lose you. I was so scared.”

Youngjae winced because of the tight hug but he ignored the pain and embraced the love of his life back. “I thought you’d hate me. I-I thought things will never be the same again.”

“It’s true, Youngjae. Things will never be the same again, but my feelings will.” JB said while looking right into Youngjae’s eyes. He doesn’t want to wait more. He’s been in love with this man since day one. He was just scared to admit it.

“Jesus Christ, you two. Hello? I’m here?” Jinyoung blurted out.

The other two chuckled weakly. “I thought you’re in love with Jinyoung hyung.” Youngjae told Jaebeom.

“Oh, believe me, we tried.” Jinyoung answered. “It just didn’t work between us. We fight a lot. Then one day we both decided to break up and realized we’re better off friends, but this man, I saw how he looked at you the first day he saw you. He was… I don’t know the right term but glowing?”

“Every day, I told him how I always wanted  to be with you. It’s annoying really, because I would bother him to tell random things about us.” Jaebeom shyly said.

“Ha. He was even denying it at first. This sucker.”

Youngjae smiled so wide. “Thank you, you two.” He stood up and went to Jinyoung and JB did the same.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Oh come on.” Then he was squeezed by his friends into a tight hug. “O-Ouch! The bruises! Mind the bruises! Those stupid chains!”

It’s weird but after all of the revelations, they found themselves laughing. Their friendship grew stronger.

* * *

 

 

“Jackson, our names will be called soon.” Mark said.

“It will just be quick, hyung, It will just be quick.” Jackson said as he locks the door. They’re in a comfort room.

Jackson suddenly pinned Mark against the wall. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I was sexually attracted to you the first time I saw you, Mark Tuan.” He whispered sexily in Mark’s ears.

The older moaned, his body felt hot because of what Jackson said. “I did.” He responded.

“Fuck.” Jackson kissed Mark, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. They were hungry. Their bodies are filled with lust and sexual desires. Jackson tugged at Mark’s shirt. As quickly as possible, they removed all of their clothes.

Their dicks were poking their abdomens. Jackson was even more aroused when he saw Mark being hard for him. He stared at the older one for a second and Mark looked away because of embarrassment.

“Baby, look at me.” Jackson cupped Mark’s cheeks. “You are fucking beautiful.” Mark smiled shyly.

“Oh shit, I didn’t bring a condom.” Jackson said.

“It’s okay, Jack.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jackson asked.

“Y-Yes, daddy.”

“Fuck you, Tuan. Damn.” Jackson immediately carried Mark, slightly surprised of how light Mark is and wrapped the older one’s thighs around his torso. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Jackson helped Mark ease down and put his dick inside the taller one. Mark shut his eyes and gasped with pleasure. “Is it okay?”

“Y-Yes, please go on.” Mark breathed out.

Jackson was thrusting his cocky slowly. All he can hear was their moans. “Fuck, princess, you’re so tight.”

“F-Faster, daddy. Please.” Mark pleaded and Jackson thrusted much faster, being turned on with Mark’s groans. His mouth reached Mark’s neck and left small love bites.

“Jackson, fuck, faster!” Mark screamed while he was pumping his own dick. His eyes were shut, feeling Jackson inside him was one of the best things he had in his life. He suddenly felt Jackson’s body wriggling.

“I want to suck you, Jack. Let me swallow you.” He said.

Jackson’s eyes were dark. He pulled out his dick and put Mark down. He was so aroused. Mark was standing in front of him, dick still hard as a stone. “Look at me, daddy.” The older boy whispered.

Jackson gulped and stared at how Mark was masturbating in front of him. “Mark, fuck, I’m going to cum even without you touching me, baby.”

“That’s what I like.” Mark knelt down then suddenly pulled Jackson and thrusted the younger’s dick inside his mouth. He did everything and sucked Jackson’s cock.

Their moans filled the air. “I-I’m going to come, baby.”  Jackson blurted out.

Mark stopped and looked up to see Jackson looking at him “Then come for me, daddy.” He said with a choking voice while Jackson’s dick is still in his mouth.

With another thrust, Jackson came. Mark took all of the younger’s cum and swallowed it. Jackson’s legs were weak with pleasure, he knelt down and pushed Mark, causing the older to sit down while his back is leaning on the wall. Jackson bent down and sucked Mark’s hard cock.

“F-Fuck yes, daddy. Please, m-make me cum.” Mark moaned as he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson took all of Mark’s length.

“Cum for me baby. Now.” Jackson commanded then Mark had his release.

He pulled Mark’s dick out of his mouth as they both panted.

“That was…” Jackson started.

“Hot?”

“Fuck yeah, it was hot.” They both chuckled.

“Tuan, Mark? Wang, Jackson?” They both heard from the speaker. The two men looked at each other.

“Oh, fuck!”

* * *

 

They changed as fast as they could and luckily, they weren’t that late. “Please proceed to the first room to your left. Good luck and happy survival.” The usher said and gave them two flashlights.

The two looked at each other; their eyes were having a conversation. _What does happy survival means?_

As they reached the room, they saw a paper posted on the door with the words:

**Silence is needed for this task**

**Find the keys and you may pass**

**Don’t wake up the devil, luckily, she can’t see you**

**Shhh, be quiet. She can hear you.**

“What the heck?” Mark said. “Is this some kind of a joke?”

Jackson shrugged. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

They silently opened the door. The room was dark, it was just one small light bulb that illuminated the room, but it’s not enough.

Mark shut the door loudly. “This isn’t funny. They thought-“

Jackson turned around to look at Mark. His eyes widened, his hands were shaking with fear. “Mark look out!”

Mark turned to his right and gasped.

“Shit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened?


	4. TENEBRIFIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh. She can hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a very long time and I'm sorry I had a writer's block and a lot of things happened last year, but I'm now recovering. Here's a short but special chapter for y'all! You'll be reading more updates soon. Have a great year ahead! x

Jackson, as quiet as he can, swiftly grabbed Mark and carried him bridal style. He quickly backed off. He knows how this game will be played. That explains the poem.

It was an old lady, she was searching for them, touching the door. Jackson thought he was just seeing things but the woman has no eyes. She was holding a baseball bat with nails around it, and the old lady’s left leg was ties onto a metal chain attached to a large metal pipe from across the room. Jackson put Mark down carefully, trying not to make a sound.

Jackson looked at Mark who was shaking in fear. _Do you know how to use sign language?_ Jackson mouthed the words slowly to Mark. Mark nodded sluggishly as he still has no idea what’s going on. The younger lad sighed with relief, Mark made it easier since the older knows how to use sign language. At least, they can communicate easily.

_What is happening?_  Asked Mark. _I can’t understand._

Jackson turned around to see the old lady who’s now in her original position near the pipe. He then looked at Mark. _That lady over there, she has no eyes. She can’t see anything but she can hear everything. That poem posted on the door explains everything. We need to solve or do the tasks so we can get out of here._

Mark gulped. _I’m scared, Jackson, but let’s do this. We can do this._

Jackson gave Mark a slight pat on the back. I am, too. _Let’s stay strong and hope for the best. I don’t know why we’re brought into this but something’s fishy._

_Jackson, can you promise me something?_ The older one asked.

_What is it?_

Mark rubbed Jackson’s shoulder. _If I won’t be able to get out of here, please tell my parents that I decided to live alone overseas and I don’t want to see them again. It’s for their own good. They’ll understand._

Jackson was about to argue but he pursed his lips and nodded. _Okay._

“I can see and understand you, dick heads.” The lights turned on, it was almost blinding for the two. The voice laughed. “You’re such a drama actress, Mark. Where did you learn it from? Your sister?”

Mark balled his fists, he was about to scream but Jackson put his hand over Mark’s mouth. “You’re clever than I thought you were, Jackson. I was actually surprised that you easily figured out the poem and the lady you’re with in that room. Mark, be more careful. You’re still in this game. One sound you make, you’ll possibly be dead soon.”

_You need to calm down, Mark. Please. We’re in this together, okay?_  Jackson held Mark’s hand. Mark nodded.

The voice gave out an evil laugh. “Perfect. Now, all you need to do is solve the mystery. Who took out the old woman’s eyeballs? Who did it? Say the name, then you’re free. Clock’s ticking but stay quiet. Shhh.”

The lights suddenly dimmed. They’re on their own now. Mark looked around the room. There were random pictures on the wall, there were traces of blood on the floor. Jackson looked at Mark. _I’ll search on this side, and you’ll search on the other. Let’s find clues. Try not to make a sound, okay?_

Mark tried to smile but it almost looked a frown. He then walked towards the table slowly, trying not to make a sound. He picked up an old notebook and opened it. It was a diary. It was so familiar to him, then he read the first page.

_#1_

_Dear Mr. Clown,_

_It’s my birthday today but my parents aren’t here for me. I think, they don’t love me. They are always like this. I always write to you whenever I’m sad because you told me to. Last year, when you went to my party, you told me that I should write on my notebook and you will read it every night when I go to sleep. I wonder if you’ll read this. If you do, please leave a lollipop!_

_#2_

_Dear Mr. Clown,_

_You really did it! I’m so happy! I enjoyed my lollipop after I ate breakfast today, Mr. Clown! How did you know that I like the blueberry flavor? This is so cool. I feel less alone now. Please always guide me._

_Love,_

_Mark_

_P.S_

_I forgot to include my name last night! I’m sorry! You told me you love my name so I always want to include it._

 

Mark took a deep breath, reading the entries sent him chills. He didn’t know what to do. Who is Mr. Clown and why can’t he recall him in his own memories? Mark kept thinking about it. He was anxious, he suddenly felt sick. He took a sharp breath. Jackson turned around to check on Mark and noticed the taller one is about to collapse. He rushed to his hyung.

_Mark, are you okay? What happened to you?_ Jackson asked. Mark pointed the diary on the table. Jackson picked it up and read a random page on the diary.

 

_Dear Mr. Clown,_

_I ate the candy you gave me last night and it was so bitter. I didn’t like it, but I really loved the dagger! It’s like the one they use in thriller movies. Oh, and a weird thing happened. I swear, Mr. Clown, I just ate the candy and I suddenly felt so sick and I was too dizzy. I woke up and I suddenly saw my hands covered in strawberry jam! It was so great, but my grandma’s eyes were full of strawberry jam, too. She was crying. I guess, she doesn’t want to share it with me._

_I’m hoping for more gifts from you, soon._

_Love,_

_Mark_

Jackson couldn’t believe it. This isn’t right. There’s something wrong and it’s definitely not Mark. He looked at the taller one. _I refuse to believe this, Mark. This isn’t true._

_How would you know, Jackson? I was the one who did it. I took her eyes out. She’s my own grandmother._ Mark is trying not to cry. _But, I can’t remember it._

_Mark, if she was your grandmother, and this notebook was your diary, why was it written in Korean and not English? You were in the States that time, I’m pretty sure?_ Mark suddenly stiffened. Jackson had a point.

_Could it be…_

The voice laughed. “Very well, Jackson, very well. You can go now.”  A pedestal silently rose from the floor. The key was on it.

_This can’t be it, Jackson. It was too easy._ Mark said. Jackson walked towards the pedestal, being careful. He picked it up. It was a strangely large key and Jackson thought it wasn’t for the door. Both of them looked around the room, the old woman was still in her position, sitting near the large metal pipe.

Jackson sighed and gave Mark a shrug. _I guess, that’s just it._ He then walked towards Mark and suddenly tripped over a thin thread. A mini bell rang.

“It’s a trap! No!” Mark suddenly shouted and quickly dragged Jackson. The old woman got up and followed the sound. “Come on, come on.” Mark whispered as Jackson is trying to untangle the thread on his left foot. “There’s no time, she’s coming.”

The old woman laughed as she’s holding her bat, walking towards them as her hearing is sharper than the guys’ breaths. “Where are you, sweet peas? Grandma just wants to take care of you.”

_Give me the key!_ Mark told Jackson.

_For what?!_ Jackson gave him a confused look. Mark snatched the key from the younger one’s hands and threw it across the room. It created a tingling sound because it hit a pipe. The old lady chuckled as she switched her direction, away from the two.

Mark sighed. _Let’s not fuck up again, shall we? The key is too big to fit that door, I think it’s for something else._

Jackson looked around the room again and noticed the large wooden box at the corner of the room. _That. There must be something in there that can help us escape this room._

Mark simply nodded. _Here’s the plan. You need to distract the old woman and I’ll get the key. Then, you will be the one to open the chest while I’m distracting the old lady. The lock looks like the one who will create a noise once it is unlocked, so I must be at the other side of the room to distract her._

Jackson listened intently to Mark’s words and found the older one’s idea great. _On a count of three… 1… 2… 3…_

Jackson got up and tugged on the metal chain attached to the old woman. “I’m here grandma, take care of me.” Jackson sarcastically said. The lady immediately turned and searched for Jackson. Mark swiftly walked towards the key and picked it up. He then tossed the key for Jackson to catch it but unfortunately, the shorter one didn.t and the key went under the table.

“Fuck.” Jackson said under his breath.

“Quick! I’ll distract her!” Mark shouted. “Come here, granny.” The old woman growled and turned to Mark’s direction. She ran as quickly as he can. Mark, who knows how to do martial arts and is flexible, grabbed the pipe and that’s attached on the ceiling and managed to lift himself off the floor. “Come on!!!”

Jackson found the key and ran quickly across the room. He was shaking in fear. While Mark was distracting the woman, he unlocked the chest. Inside of it is a rifle, a crumpled piece of paper, and a key. What was the rifle for? Jackson opened the paper. _JINYOUNG_. Which Jinyoung?

 Jackson took out both of the objects. He looked at Mark who’s now struggling to hold on to the pipe. _Come on now, Mark! We need to get out of here!_ Jackson said in sign language.

“Distract her, Jackson. She’s literally under me!” Mark shouted.

_I’m going to toss the key to your direction, okay?_ Jackson slid the key over Mark’s direction. He cleared his throat. “Jinyoung…”

The old woman stiffened. “Jinyoung, is that you? My boy…” She walked towards Jackson’s direction where she heard the voice coming from. “It’s been so long, Jinyoung. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have signed the papers.” She said in a shaky voice. Jackson didn’t move, he was curious. “I-It’s me, yes. I’m Jinyoung. What happened to you?”

“I-I shouldn’t have let him adopt you, Jinyoung. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” She reached Jackson and she hugged him. She has dropped the bat. Her hands were tracing his body as if she’s making it sure that he is Jinyoung. “That night when you were kicked out of your house because of that bitch, I blamed myself. Even though I took care of you… but in the end, it’s still my fault.” She caressed Jackson’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry, my boy. I should’ve just let you stay in the orphanage.”

Mark silently landed and got the key. He was walking towards the door to open it. _This is my first time to unlock the door with a key from the inside._ Mark thought.

“W-Wait… Jinyoung?” The old woman asked while she was touching Jackson’s lips.

“Y-yeah?” Jackson was trembling. He couldn’t move.

The lady smirked. “You’re not Jinyoung!” She slapped Jackson so hard that it made him fall on the ground, the rifle flew across the room because of his impact. His knees felt wobbly because of the fear. The woman picked up the bat and tried to swing it. Luckily, Jackson avoided it. Mark unlocked the door and quickly turned around.

“You thought you can fool me, boy?! You’re not Jinyoung! Where’s my Jinyoung?!” The woman is carelessly swinging the bat. Mark rushed to get the rifle.

“Don’t kill her, Mark!” Jackson shouted as he got up and tried to back away from the woman.

_This is the only way._  Mark pointed the rifle to the old lady. He was also trembling.

There was a loud bang inside the room.

**She’s dead.**

Both of them gave an exasperated sigh. “Fuck. You didn’t have to do it. She was just longing for that Jinyoung, guy. You killed a woman, Mark. You fucking killed her.”

“What do you think was the rifle for, then? For display? Did I enjoy it?! It was fucking painful for me to kill a person but I did it because that’s what he wanted us to do in the first place, Jackson!” Mark was crying. “She’s going to die anyways! Do you think that man, the fucking whoever is behind this, do you think he’ll let her live?! He fucking took her eyes out! I-I don’t… I’m fucking… Shit. I don’t know.”

Jackson hugged Mark tightly. “Shhh. I’m sorry. I was in shock. I’m sorry. Look at me,” He cupped Mark’s cheeks. “We’re going to get out of here, okay? We survived. Let’s go.”

“We’re still in this together?” Mark asked quietly.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Little Mark was sitting alone in his play pen playing with his remote controlled helicopter. “Dad, do you think I can drive this when I grow up?” He asked but nobody answered him. “Dad?”_

_From a distance, he can hear his father talking to someone in the other room. Mark stood up and eavesdropped._

_“I thought we already killed him? Then, kill his family, too! I don’t care if it would be a bloodbath, just fucking kill them all.” Mr. Tuan said. Mark couldn’t believe what he heard, being the brave kid he was, he entered the room seeing his father and one of his colleagues._

_“Mark, why are you here? I told you not to interfere with my business especially when we have a visitor.”_

_“You are murderers! I heard what you said! You were going to kill people! That’s bad!” Mark shouted. “Now, now, boy. That’s not what your father meant.” His father’s friend tried to explain but as he was about to say more, Mark quickly got out of the room and ran upstairs to his room._

_A few moments later, Mr. Tuan knocked on Mark’s door. “Mark, can I come in?” Mark didn’t respond. Mr. Tuan opened the door to see an empty room. He growled. “Lady Bo!” He called one of his maids. “Where the fuck is Mark?”_

_“H-He’s in his room, sir.” The lady couldn’t meet Mr. Tuan’s eyes. He slapped her hard. “He’s not in his fucking room, you fucking idiot. Call our guards! Look for Mark!” Mr. Tuan ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration, but suddenly the doorbell rang._

_Mr. Tuan checked the CCTV screen and saw Mark with the police. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Good afternoon, sir. We’re here because your son reported a murder?”_

_Mr. Tuan tried his best to smile. “A murder? We are perfectly fine today and oh, my sweet boy, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you!” He grabbed Mark’s arm. “I’m so sorry, officer. He was just being playful because we were playing a game earlier called ‘who’s the killer’ and it was a card game. This kid took it seriously.” Mr. Tuan squeezed Mark’s arm tightly. “DIdn’t you, Markie?”_

_Mark winced. “Y-Yeah. I’m sorry, officer. It was just a game.” He said those words but his eyes were pleading for help._

_The officer was confused. “Are you sure? Sir, we take these reports very seriously. If we can-“_

_“My son said this is just a game. Why aren’t you convinced?” Mr. Tuan firmly asked. He squeezed Mark’s arm tighter._

_“I-I’m sorry, officer. You can go now. This is just a game.” Mark said while looking down and shedding a tear._

_“Sir, this is not something y’all should be joking about. We take reports seriously and I hope you’ll teach your son when to do it or not.” The officer explained,_

_Mr. Tuan chuckled. “Crystal clear. I apologize on behalf of my child’s behavior.”_

_The officer nodded. “Have a great day, sir.”_

_“You too.”_

_As soon as Mr. Tuan shut the door, he punched Mark in the gut. “How many times do I have to fucking tell you that all you heard was just a figure of speech? It didn’t mean anything.”_

_Mark was wincing in pain. “Y-You said you’re going to kill somebody. Dad, you are a bad person.” Mr. Tuan slapped Mark._

_“In this fucking household, I’m the one who’s always right. I am not a murderer and you are being too nosy, Mark.” Mr. Tuan grabbed Mark’s collar. “Do you understand?”_

_“But-“_

_“Do you fucking understand?”_

_Mark was crying. “Y-Yes, sir.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up, sleepyheads. You can stop dreaming about your deaths.” The voice said.

BamBam was the first to open his eyes. He doesn’t know where he is, he scanned the room and six others are with him. He fixed his eyes on the person across the room. “Yugyeom? Yugyeom!” He got up and rushed towards his best friend.

“Yugyeom, oh my god. Please wake up.” BamBam said as he’s shaking Yugyeom. The younger slowly fluttered his eyes open.

“Bammie? You’re alive.” He weakly said.

The lights were suddenly in full brightness and the rest woke up. “Lim Jaebeom, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul and Kim Yugyeom. Welcome.” The voice stated.

**“This is Phase 2.** ”


End file.
